


Turn my heart into a home

by HomeFiction



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blaine Executive, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, M/M, Married Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mpreg Kurt Hummel, Name-Calling, cold Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeFiction/pseuds/HomeFiction
Summary: Blaine Anderson gave up his dream of being an artist in the past to shine as an executive and please his father, but he wasn't happy. Kurt Hummel is a young dreamer seeking acceptance that will bring light to Blaine's life. After an interest wedding, they will discover they can build something much more valuable: a family. Will they be able to overcome all differences and difficulties and be happy? Check it out and find out in the drama Klaine.MPREG Kurt | BoyPussy Kurt
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 23
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was written a few years ago and is being revisited now. It was not posted before because it deals with delicate and often uncomfortable topics, such as verbal abuse and physical abuse, trauma, sexuality and intersexuality.  
> Also, it's an MPREG fanfic.

**T** he Anderson family was influential in Westerville Ohio. Senator Thomas Anderson was a successful businessman who chose to devote himself to politics and leave companies in the hands of his youngest son, Blaine Devon Anderson. When younger Blaine tried to go to the performing arts business, having even studied in NYADA, but his father, a business man he was, never accepted and with all the pressure made his son go through the business of administration to manage Anderson's Aim.

Blaine was the current executive director of the store chain, Anderson's Aim Store, and a young executive with great ambitions. Currently Anderson's Aim was associated with Smythe Enterprises and they were building a mall in Lima, Ohio. But, not just any mall, one that would be the largest and most modern shopping complex and convention center in the Americas and totally concerned with the environment. With the shopping mall Blaine Anderson wanted to be recognized worldwide for his talent in business, winning the award for the greatest entrepreneur of the year.

  
After months of project Blaine was about to make the official announcement of the launch of the long-awaited venture for reporters, investors and partners. And Blaine and his team of cool developers were working hard to make this release a success.

**$$$**

Aim's New York office was busy. With the launch of the mall approaching many details needed attention. Blaine's office became an in-and-out of architects with blueprints, lawyers with petitions and urgent orders, also many representatives of real estate and investors, among others.

“Miss Lopes, where are the scriptures I asked you for?” Blaine shouted at his secretary from behind the laptop screen.

“These documents need your signature” Santana Lopes, Blaine's secretary, deposited a stack of colored folders on the conference table, where there was already a smaller stack. “These are the embargoes and pending documentation” she said.

“Does this mean that all these properties are yet to be expropriated” the boss asked worriedly, time was running out and they needed to solve all the pending issues and buy all the land where the shopping plan was drawn.

“Don't worry, Nick is in Lima to close the last contracts” said Santana. 

**$$$**

**Lima / Ohio**

Burt Hummel wiped his greasy hands on his blue overalls. A man in an elegant suit was waiting for him in the small office of his workshop.

“Your people were here last week! I already said I don't have all the money!” Burt growled as he entered the room.

“Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about” the man said staring at Burt strangely.

“Aren't you from the _Warblers_?” Asked Burt suspiciously.

“My name is Nick. I am a lawyer for the Anderson's Aim group” said the man extending his hand.

“Ah, the department store, I know. They are buying everything nearby because of the mall. What you want after all?” Asked a Burt, brooding.

“I will be direct. Aim is offering you a fair amount for your property” said Nick.

“Working in this workshop has been my life” said Burt. He didn't want to leave his workshop, but he had debts for the local mafia, the _Warblers_ , he knew that sooner or later, if he didn't get a loan from the bank, he would lose everything.

“You should accept” the lawyer spoke anxiously. “With all due respect, your workshop is bankrupt” Nick looked through the dirty glass of the small room to prove his point, that place was falling apart. “The money can help, who knows how about to start a new life elsewhere?” he advised.

“Unfortunately, I can't sell” said Burt. “It's in my son's name, his grandfather, my father-in-law, left it with a clause that prevents the land from being sold until Kurt turns 21”

“Sir, how old is your son?” Nick frowned.

“He just turned 18” said Burt.

**$$$**

A few days later, with a few weeks to go before the shopping announcement, the media was filled with news about problems with the Anderson’s Aim and Smythe Enterprises.

“What the fuck!” Blaine grunted tossing his laptop on the conference table.

“What happened?” Nick was startled by the reaction of the boss and friend.

“The _MuffleTheCase_ website published that we are going to delay the launch because we were unable to expropriate all properties” Santana explained picking up the cracked tablet. “That was expensive” she mumbled.

“ _The damn mouth_ , _O Subject_ and even the blog _Business is a thing of great people_ are talking about the delay, and it's not fake news, they have a copy of the proposal we made for a land in the name of ... Kurt Elizabeth Hummel” said Wes.

“Oh really? What fuck name is that?” Santana exclaimed irritably.

“Who cares about the name. What we need is to resolve the situation of this property!” Growled Blaine in a bad mood.

“I was in Lima last week with this guy's dad” Nick recalled rummaging through his emails on his laptop. “Ah, here it is!” He pointed to the report on the screen. “Burt, Kurt's father, who has a workshop there, told me that the property cannot be sold because his father-in-law left it for Kurt with a clause that only allows any negotiations after the boy turns 21” explained the lawyer.“What will we do?” Santana asked.

“We can't wait until he turns 21, the boy just turned 18” said Nick.

“And can't we appeal?” was Blaine who questioned.

“We can even try to buy, but it would take some time in court and a lot of exposure” advised Wes.

“And he couldn't donate? For good money I would donate to my mother, if I had one” Santana shrugged, making a whore face.

“The repercussions would be terrible if the media knew that we used our philanthropic institutions to acquire land for the mall” said Wes making an irritated sound to the secretary, come on, who ever heard of negotiating their own mother?“What are the impacts if we do not have this property, perhaps changing the plant?” Blaine asked Wes, who was his publicist.“We can’t” was Sebastian Smythe who answered, he was the engineer responsible for the work and Blaine's partner. “We would have to postpone it for many months, and the plant is already approved on this damn workshop” he said.

“To postpone would be terrible” agreed Wes, the public relations, and completed with a serious face. “We already have many investors lobbying, some real estate agents have already contacted us wanting to give up purchase contracts, the sales sector is making a knot”

“We will have the loss of the century if we don’t get this ground” Nick sentenced.

“What we are going to do is divert the media's attention by injecting the news that Aim is concerned about the scarcity of culture in Lima, that place is abandoned even by God. We will make an additive in the project to attach a music conservatory or a theater that will be offered to the population” said Blaine urgently.

“But an additive will also take time” Sebastian complained.

“Whatever! But it is very well regarded by the media, it saves us time” explained Anderson.

“Sounds great! Community causes always attract great approval” Wes clapped with satisfaction.

“Great, but how do you get your hands on the ground, genius?” Santana asked.

“I'll think about it later” Blaine said picking up the phone. “Now for the calls! I have a lot of people to influence and Sebastian urgently assembles your team of engineers, I want the additive project on my desk in two weeks!”


	2. The crazy idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was written a few years ago and is being revisited now.  
> Forgive the mistakes, English isn't my native language.  
> The characters can be a bit like OCC.  
> There is some foul language in this chapter.

**S** ebastian Smythe was a man of relationships, he was a cousin of Hunter Clarington, one of the heads of the Warblers, a criminal organization in Ohio, Hunter gave Sebastian the promissory note of Burt Hummel's debt. That's how he got to Kurt Hummel, owner of the land.

Blaine did not even suspect, but his father, Sebastian and Hunter had a bold plan behind the mall project. They were going to earn a lot of money by overpricing the project and needed that land. So, Hunter suggested the crazy idea.

“Anderson can marry Hummel. He takes the land and we wipe the guy out,” Hunter said shrugging.

“You are crazy? I don't want Blaine married. You know how I feel about Blaine,” Sebastian shook his head.

“Don't worry, cousin. It's a _fake_ wedding,” smiled scornfully. “After everything has been resolved, we delete Hummel and you will have Blaine again.” 

Even reticent with the plan Sebastian went to Blaine's apartment at the end of the night. As soon as he opened the door, Anderson sighed inviting his friend to enter.

“I need your ideas. I need a practical and quick solution,” said Blaine pressing his lips together in frustration.

“Extreme situations, my friend, demand extreme measures,” Sebastian replied with a roguish expression.

“No violence, please!” said Blaine shaking his head vehemently.

“Listen!” Sebastian approached lowering his voice. "As soon as I could run in the _cousins_ – he said referring to the Warblers – they have a list of debtors and Burt Hummel is a name on that list”, he said narrowing his eyes to see if his friend was accompanying him in his reasoning.

“Uh!” Blaine shook his head in understanding.

“Here it is,” and Sebastian took a crumpled paper out of his pocket. “It's the promissory note that Burt signed for my cousin.”

“And what do I do with it?” Asked Blaine holding up the paper.

“Like what?” Smythe shrugged suggestively. “It is not obvious? Swap the terrain!”

“We met with lawyers earlier, the land cannot be sold,” said Blaine.

“I searched for the little Hummel on _Instagram,”_ said Sebastian and showed on the phone a book of photos of a smiling boy with colourful and daring looks. “The poor little thing thinks he can be fashion”, Smythe commented contemptuously, running his finger down the screen.

“Wow!” Blaine exclaimed with his mouth open. He had never seen such a handsome boy, although he had a strange style of dress, he still impressed his beauty. The skin was so white, with big clear eyes and red lips. In some photos Blaine had difficulty distinguishing about the boy's androgynous tone, especially the one with the leather corset, or the other wearing the kilt.

“He lives here in New York, works at a local bar and does an internship at Vogue.com while he dreams of being approved for NYADA”, Sebastian held his heart with an exaggerated and mocking air.

“NYADA?” Blaine turned his eyes to the photos, now much more impressed.

“Just, take care not to fall in love, I know you like this type of _twink”_ Sebastian rolled his eyes making an air of disgust.

“He looks cute!” Blaine shrugged his eyes away from the screen.

“He's an affected and romantic little _bitch_ , Anderson. All you need to do is get close, that kind of _whore_ falls in love easily, give him a good deal and after he's all melted rolling his eyes you use the promissory note to blackmail him and the Land is ours”, Sebastian explained simply.

Blaine was slow to react, as if his friend's words had not yet settled in his judgment. So, the plan was to seduce a gay boy, have sex with him and then blackmail him.

“Sebastian, sometimes you surprise me. I need the land not a boyfriend, or a _girlfriend,”_ Blaine said looking at the other man in amazement.

“You are not going to date, you are going to do business,” said Smythe. “Use your head, Anderson! You don't have to worry about the land if you are married to Hummel, the land will be yours.”

“Oh!” Blaine looked surprised. “Organizing a wedding takes time, I have a maximum of two months to resolve this.”

“And do you need more than a month to _eat_ this guy?” Sebastian laughed. “I would take him to bed the first night and the second he would be so in love that he would do anything for me,” he said with a disdainful grimace.

“Marriage? Isn't it too radical?” Blaine ran his fingers through his hair waving his curls.

“Hummel is an Ohio teenager full of dreams. He wants to go to NYADA, he loves trendy clothes and all of this is expensive. You will make a good deal for both of them, he will free his father from debt and still earn some money, not to mention that you can still get this round ass”, Sebastian put his phone in his pocket, patted his friend on the face and stood up .

Blaine started to think about it seriously. What other options did he have? Kurt was handsome, he had a taste for fashion and wanted to study at NYADA. A marriage between them didn't have to be serious, they could have fun and then separate after a year when everything was resolved. It was no big deal, if Kurt was a nice guy and agreed to join in, everyone won. The idea kept getting in and out of his head. Thinking of the pros and cons. It wasn't that he was going to use Kurt to achieve his goals, they would both make a profit. Blaine would own the mall, win the award for the greatest entrepreneur of the year, and Kurt would become wealthy and better established to pay for himself in NYADA. What did they have to lose?

So next Friday, without much planning, he got dressed and went out at night for the Spotlight Diner. The decor of the place was excessively red, it was definitely not the type of restaurant Blaine Anderson was used to, but the ends justified the means.

“Welcome to Spotlight, my name is Rachel Berry and I will be your waitress!” the annoyingly loud voice of a smiling girl seemed to reverberate through the restaurant.

“I ... I am...”

“Are you a theater critic, aren’t you?” asked the girl narrowing her eyes.

“Am I?” Blaine didn't know what would be better. Deny or affirm.

“No, no! You are an agent. You look like an agent,” Rachel nodded with certainty.

“So, I am,” Blaine confirmed. Since Kurt wanted to go to NYADA being an agent came in handy.

Rachel was completely clueless talking about dreams and talents, about how she used to be the main star in the school choir, about adaptation in NYADA and New York, about friendships. Every time she came to the table, whether to bring him the order or check if he needed anything, she would sit down and enter into a monologue about her talents as an actress, her dreams and aspirations, God, she was unbearable, but Blaine thought, the ends justify the means.

“What a coincidence,” he said pretending enthusiasm. “My agency is looking for new faces, you are great:” he lied. “However, I still need a male profile, someone delicate, with a cute little face, big blue eyes and with a special fashion sense,” he said, not understanding how the girl couldn't understand that he was playing.

“Oh my God!” Rachel interrupted him enthusiastically applauding. “You will need Kurt. After me, of course, he is the most talented person I know,” she said emotionally.

“Great!” Said Blaine smiling. “So, it's decided. You will meet me at _NoMad Bar_ tomorrow around 8 PM for a chat. I would like to meet you and your friend,” said Blaine, pleased that the foolish girl was so easy to manipulate.

Trying to get rid of the rude girl Blaine crossed the streets in search of fun. The Fire Night club, where he was already a VIP, always seemed like a great option, there was always someone available for fun on a Friday night. He got a drink and went to the dance floor to mix with the sweaty and muscular bodies ... the night promised.

**$$$**

Then it was Saturday night. Blaine strategically chose the NoMad Bar at the hotel of the same name located right on the corner of Broadway, where it would be easy to impress the kids in Lima with the luxury and sophistication of the hotel.

As agreed, Rachel broke into the door by turning theatrically, as if she were starring in a musical, she saw Blaine sitting in one of the stalls and waved exaggeratedly, however, Blaine didn't seem to notice her, his eyes were fixed on the boy next to Rachel. Kurt Hummel in flesh and blood and a lot of attitude was delicious. He was even more impressive live and in color. Tall, elegant, walking proudly as if on a catwalk, his skin was pale, his lips were pink and he had huge eyes of undefined watery blue, his light brown hair was carefully combed in a stylish tuft with a curl falling purposefully on his forehead.

Hummel was unusually handsome for a man, Blaine thought as he watched the slim body move toward him, he had the impression that many heads turned to follow the boy through.

“Hello!” said Kurt as he approached.

The voice. Blaine thought an angel was speaking, he automatically felt unarmed and forgotten about the initial plan, all he could think about was having that boy right there on the table. Hummel was a hot son of a bitch with that pretty little porcelain face and a princess look ready to be broken anytime in bed.

“It's the agent!” said Rachel in a loud and excited voice.

“Ah yes. I'm Blaine Anderson,” the disguised executive took Kurt's hand feeling a shiver run down his spine. The boy's hand was soft and fragrant, he was certainly using moisturizer from those expensive.

“Kurt Hummel. It's a pleasure,” said Kurt, and shook Blaine's hand very impressed with the man.

The summary of the night was that neither Kurt nor Blaine could concentrate on Rachel's words, who spoke horribly, even if alone. Blaine only noticed Kurt, discovering details about the handsome boy, for example, when Kurt smiled his eyes shone almost as if they changed color, his upturned nose was wrinkled and soft dimples appeared around his lips, he was cute. Kurt noticed that Blaine's eyes had greenish or golden pigments depending on the light, and that his lips stretched seductively when he sucked the straw, and Kurt childishly wanted to be that straw, why not?

Finally, at some point Rachel excused herself to go to the bathroom leaving the two men alone, Blaine hoped she wouldn't be back anytime soon. 

“You are not paying attention to anything she was talking about,” Kurt said with interest.

“How could I, Kurt? I can't concentrate on anything but you,” said Blaine, reaching out to take Kurt's hands on the table.

“Blaine...” Kurt's eyes widened in surprise starting to blush.

Anderson moved in the seat, approaching. His hands touched the boy's soft face, long fingers played around those pink lips making Kurt breathe softly closing his eyes and Blaine couldn't resist. He brought his face close, slowly closing his lips over Kurt's, tasting them. Hummel felt a delicious affliction rising up his groin, spreading hot and moist between his legs. He melted sighing into Anderson's mouth.

The kiss was intense, but soft and slow. When they left, they were shaking and flushed. Blaine had never tasted lips like that before and Kurt had never been kissed like that by anyone.

“I want you!” Blaine blew softly, seconds before Rachel came back complaining about the line in the bathroom and missed the moment. 

The rest of the night Blaine was unable to take his eyes off Kurt. Damn the plan, he wanted that boy in his bed. Eventually the night passed without them having another chance alone. Blaine wanted to drag Kurt into a room and fuck him as quickly and urgently as he would any other guy, but then they weren't in a gay club, and Kurt didn't look like the guy who went to bed with a stranger on the first date, maybe the second, who knows? Blaine would have to go to the art of conquest with that boy. 

A sense of frustration and sadness grew in Blaine's chest when they said goodbye at the end of the night. They exchanged one last look before Kurt disappeared through the streets arm in arm with Rachel. 

Blaine came out of the NoMad bar, frustrated. He entered the VIP area in the usual club by going to the bar. Some really pumped guys tried to flirt, some of them would be a nice distraction, if Blaine wasn't looking for a specific guy today. He saw someone who could _serve_ on the dance floor, a thin bony hog and very white skin, which he had no trouble bringing to the back bathrooms. The guy was not handsome, but that didn't matter, since Blaine ate him hard with his face against the wall. The sex was bad and unfulfilled, the only thing Anderson could think about was having sex with Kurt Hummel.

The next few days Blaine thought about Kurt and that incredible kiss. Throughout the week he was going to present Kurt every day with treats like flower pots, chocolates, even a teddy bear arrived in Kurt's pouch on Vogue.com.

Kurt, he was romantic and he was delighted, he had never been courted before, nobody was interested in him, too strange for anyone to consider a relationship, so Blaine was the first guy to treat him like he was worth it and he was happy. 

Every night before bed Kurt thought of Blaine, the handsome man, with curly hair styled in gel, with beautiful eyes in a greenish honey adorned by thick dark brown eyebrows. The taste of Blaine's kiss was still in his mouth making butterflies fly in his stomach. It was early, but Kurt was in love.

So, a week after so many pampering, but without any proposals or invitations to agency tests Kurt was curious, he finally _Googled_ Blaine Anderson, and the search immediately brought many pictures of the man at important events, with rich and important people, there was a lot in the internet about the Andersons.

_"Blaine enjoyed his 28th birthday by closing a gay nightclub in NY."_

_"Blaine Anderson, a young executive at Anderson's Aim causes a stir on the beach in Florida with friends."_

_"Blaine Devon Anderson, 30, is the youngest president of Anderson's Aim, named by his father, Senator Thomas Anderson."_

_"Long-time friends Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe announce a partnership between Anderson's Aim and Smythe Enterprises to build a mall in Ohio."_

Kurt felt empty, disappointed. So that guy was playing with him that night at the hotel bar. Why would someone like Blaine pose as an agent to get close to Kurt? Why would a powerful executive kiss a boy like Kurt when he could have any man he wants?


	3. Suddenly a passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drama | Mpreg | boypussy | Sex | Intersex
> 
> Blaine is delighted with the Kurt Hummel in his life.  
> They are going to have sex and Blaine discovers Kurt's sexuality, but it doesn't matter, because deep down Anderson is already in love with Kurt.

*******

**K** urt went to answer the door and a huge bouquet of red roses was pushed in front of his surprised face. Blaine Anderson's anxious face appeared behind the flowers and Kurt's heart leapt.

“Blaine!” shouted Kurt thrilled receiving the flowers that filled his arms.

Anderson entered the loft watching. The space was good, but it was clearly a student accommodation, the walls were bare and the colorful furniture looked second-hand. Kurt rolled the metal door with a thud and went to the table by the window, where he carefully arranged the flowers in a jar he removed from a cabinet.

“You aren’t an agent.” Kurt said smelling one of the roses.

“Are you disappointed?” Blaine asked feeling a little silly. He had to do business with Kurt, but there he was with a huge bouquet of roses and eager to kiss that mouth again.

“Why are you not an agent interested in Rachel Berry's career? No, not at all,” said Kurt smiling at Blaine. “Don't get me wrong, Rachel is my friend, but she would become unbearable with stardom.”

“Even more than she already is?” Blaine asked in surprise.

“Believe me, you didn't see anything.” Kurt came around the table approaching the man. He could feel sexual electricity running through his muscles. His expression changed to a more serious one, Kurt wanted to know the real reason for the kiss and the flowers.

“Why are you here?” Kurt asked with a hint of anxiety.

“Because I want you!” Blaine found himself talking, moved by his excitement. 

“But why? You could have anyone…” said Kurt uncertainly.

“Don't you understand, Kurt? I want to have sex with you. I want to hear that your screaming my name.” Anderson said pulling Kurt around the waist. Their bodies had a natural fit, there was chemistry between them.

“Blaine, wait...” Hummel felt when the tip of the man's penis nudged his thigh, while his mouth sucked on the delicate skin of his neck, everything was going too fast.

“Ah, Kurt!” Anderson moaned and alternated between hickeys and bites on that hot skin, his dick looked like it was going to burst. “From the first moment I saw you, I wanted to fuck you!” Blaine whispered at the boy's ear.

“Blaine, stop! I do not want!” But, Hummel shouted and spread his hands on the man's chest, pushing him away.

“Don't be a little boy.” The executive responded by speaking in a childish voice, but his face changed to impatient when he tried to squeeze the boy's waist again and was refused.

“What are you doing? I don't want to go to bed with you!” Kurt exclaimed upset, wrapping his arms around his body, his breathing was agitated. “Maybe you better leave.” he said feeling cornered.

“Liar!” Blaine hissed. “I know you want it too, so stop resisting.” Anderson’s voice came out sensual when he again approached holding firmly on the boy's thin waist.

“I won’t be one of your achievements, Anderson. I won't be treated like a _slut._ ” Kurt groaned softly, thinking he was a bit of a Broadway movie cliché.

“I never thought of you as a slut. You are special” Blaine hummed and placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips.

Kurt melted for the man. Her body wanted Blaine's body tightly. There was an exciting tingle boiling between his legs, he could feel the moisture building up in his underwear.

Blaine's hands moved down the waist, walking down the path to stop over Kurt's round buttocks. His fingers tightened on the soft flesh of his ass and then he took the boy's lips for a deep kiss.

“It was what you wanted, wasn't it? You were just pretending to be difficult.” Blaine whispered in Kurt's mouth when they finished kissing, then he was pushing him against the cabinet bench and kissed again in that urgent way, with his tongue.

Hummel closed his eyes sitting on the bench, spreading his legs around Blaine's hips, moaning with each kiss that tingled against his sensitive skin. He was on fire. The desire was licking him inside. 

Anderson removed the moss green leatherette jacket he wore dropping beside the counter and urgently pulled the shirt over his head, fast and training, he opened his pants getting rid of them without ever stopping noisy kisses on the boy's lips, who it made him more and more receptive and excited.

“I need you, Blaine!” Said Hummel between sighs.

“See? You're boiling from that touch.” Blaine whispered.

“Yes, I need this.” Kurt groaned, wanting more. He opened the small buttons of the flowered shirt exposing his chest to be kissed and sucked into Anderson's mouth, letting out a squeak when teeth clamped on one of his nipples.

“I want this! I’m already so wet for you.” said Hummel in his best sensual voice. his blue eyes were darkened and his lids were dilated with desire.

_Wet_? Anderson narrowed his eyes, not understanding what Kurt meant. Screw it. Blaine decided it didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was Kurt. Once again he kissed those lips, his hand sank into Hummel's hair, pulling his head back, exploring the other's mouth with deep kisses, he was devouring him.

Kurt groaned inside Blaine's mouth, clinging to the man's strong biceps when his head and spine bent back in a strange arc, as Blaine pulled him by the hair the more he accepted that dominating kiss. Kurt's legs spread out to the sides for support.

“I want to be yours…" said Kurt finally.

Hearing that, Blaine felt his cock throb beneath the thin fabric of the black Calvin Klein boxer. He grunted, rubbing the hard bulge against Kurt's groin hoping that by now the boy was as hard and as needy as he was, but strangely there was nothing hard, there wasn't even a volume. Blaine's hand immediately felt over Hummel's groin, where his penis should have been, without finding anything there.

Kurt's eyes widened knowing what Blaine was looking for a dick. Anderson's eyes found the blues in watery gray tone. The executive's thick eyebrows came together in a doubtful expression and his hand came down flat on the _v_ between Hummel's spread legs, he found a ditch under the cloth of thin pants, it was damp and hot there. Blaine's heart was pounding in his chest when he put his index finger with his middle finger and rubbed hard up and down blindly until Kurt's body shook all over and he let out a loud high-pitched scream.

Holy shit, that guy didn't have a dick. He had a vagina, it had to be a vagina what he felt there between his thighs. Anderson raised his fingers to his nose, breathing in the strong smell of Hummel's arousal. Surprised, he walked away.

“Oh!” Kurt groaned disappointed. "I think you'd better go." said Kurt uncomfortably feeling the tears of humiliation wanting to run from his eyes. He knew he should have said it before, but, all the few guys who knew reacted with surprise and disgust, he just didn't want to see that in Anderson's eyes too. They could have been something.

“Go? After all?” Blaine spoke foolishly showing the swollen bulge in his underwear.

“Look, I'm sorry!” Said Kurt. “I know I should have said, but I let myself go for the moment.”

“Said exactly what, Hummel?” Asked Blaine taking him by the arm. “What?”

“Leave me, you're scared me!” Kurt shouted shaking his arm to escape the grip, but Anderson was a strong guy, despite not being the tallest.

“I'm not going out.” said Anderson, and dragged the boy in for a new kiss with the same intensity.

“Hmm!” Kurt felt that big hand sinking on the back of his neck, locking his hair while the man's tongue was in his mouth, the other hand stuck to his right buttocks expressing the flesh. Kurt wanted to scream and get out of the possessive kiss, but the man dominated him in an impossible way, yet his body wanted every touch.

Blaine tripped them over to one of the beds, assuming it was Hummel's, and pushed Kurt against the mattress. The boy fell with open limbs, legs and arms to either side and a surprised squeak.

“Take off your clothes!” Demanded Anderson, himself tossing his underwear in a corner, his penis stretched out to the free high.

Kurt sighed, his eyes widening. Anderson was too much of a man, his body was perfect, his phallus was big and wide. And Kurt wanted to feel it inside him. Acting quickly, he lifted his hips by pulling on the pants that ended up at the foot of the bed, the underwear came out with it.

With Kurt completely naked and spread out on the bed, Blaine's world exploded with lust. His eyes were focused between his spread legs, there was the most incredible vagina he had ever seen, not that he had seen so much in person. When he realized Anderson was already on Kurt.

“Oh!” Kurt groaned when the man's trembling fingers pulled his left thigh to the side. He opened his eyes wide when he felt a finger poking his large lips.

“Quiet!” the businessman scolded him by sinking a curious middle finger between his large wet lips.

“Ouch!” Hummel protested trying to get away himself torn between fear and excitement. Karofsky had reacted badly when he saw her vagina. Aberration! Weird! He had screamed in disgust. He had humiliated you that night.

“Shiiii! I won't hurt you.” Blaine said kissing his inner thigh.

“I think it's not a good idea…” said Kurt awkwardly wanting to close his legs, but a cut on the big lips of his vagina made him shut up.

“Isn't it a good idea?” Blaine was hooked on that incredible anatomy. He had never seen anyone like this before, it was exciting. He fell over, putting his face in Kurt's groin, pushing his knee at the waist, as far as the joints allowed to stretch, causing Kurt's pussy to open, and finally Blaine gave a big lick to taste it.

Kurt spread his legs as far as he could, throwing his head back and rolling his horny eyes. “Are you not disgusted?” He asked in a quack, memories of Karofsky were in his head.

“You are beautiful.” Anderson groaned. His trembling fingers poked between the soft, large lips, opening them to the sides to expose the pink wet flesh.

So good, Blaine thought as his index finger sank through the folds experimentally, the channel was narrow, the texture was so moist and mucous, the smell was strong and seductive. Blaine wondered if he could go deeper if there was a cervix to touch. He knew little about Kurt's anatomy.

“You are soaked and leaking on my fingers.” teased Blaine studying Kurt's reactions to his words. His forefinger slowly came out wet and sticky, he sank two fingers this time, coming and going through his vagina, turning inside, playing with scissors and watching as the flesh opened up around his fingers. Anderson groped over the trimmed vulva with his thumb until he massaged the lump making Kurt scream.

“Oh! Oh! Hmm! Arr!” Hummel moaned and stretched out on the bed, his hair clung to his forehead, he shaved his nails against his nipples, wanting to feel full of wood. He had never felt so much pleasure before.

“Damn!” Blaine whispered when a stronger spike caught his fingers in a pleasant grip inside Hummel's body, it was incredible.

“Arhhhh!” Kurt groaned rolling his eyes, tensing the vaginal muscles instinctively, he wanted to scream with so many sensations. Those fingers that played inside of you moving here and staring there were driving you crazy “Fuck me!” He shouted wriggling his toes against the mattress. 

“This is what you want!?” Anderson couldn't take it anymore.

“Yes! Please... Just fuck me!” Kurt settled himself anxiously.

“Damn it! I'll open you up!” Blaine rejoiced by putting his cock in Kurt's opening. Rubbing his head on the cube, fitting into the entrance and there he forced it slightly, putting pressure little by little. It was tight, he pushed harder until the wet meats gave way, letting the large volume pass.

“Ow, wait!” Said Kurt, and frowned, opening his mouth in a painful sigh. He moved around trying to fix it all up inside him, Blaine was a big one and despite the natural lubrication the entry was still rough.

Blane kissed him on the lips and smiled, waiting patiently. Kurt took a deep breath, calming down, then there was no more pain and he smiled giving permission to continue. The movements started out calm. Anderson withdrew slowly, burying himself back hard, making Kurt feel a pleasure sweeping his insides with the friction, until it became intense.

Kurt felt his vagina full, every time Anderson's dick sank into him, hitting the bottom of his cervix, a pleasant shock spread throughout his groin and he moaned.

The sounds of sex took over the loft, moans and grunts, skin against skin, I speak against the vagina. Blaine clung to Kurt's hips, coming and going, keeping pace until finally Hummel had the orgasm of his life. He squirted, throwing his head back and sinking his nails into the man's back.

Anderson felt the boy's muscles lock his penis in a delicious sensation when Kurt's body went through a violent spasm. The sight of that orgasm was wonderful. He was the man who could make Kurt lose his composure, it was because of his cock that Hummel was so beautifully decomposed after that orgasm. Finally, Blaine exploded ejaculating inside the boy and with a groan he went to the side on the bed, numb.

Kurt smiled as he spread his legs over the bed. Her breathing was gradually calming. He felt like the happiest man in the world having the most incredible experience of his life.

Blaine took a deep breath trying to come to himself. He had had sex with a lot of people, but he never experienced anyone like Kurt, the guy with a pussy. Anderson stood up, stretching his eyes to Kurt's vagina, still slightly open and moist with its grooves, proud he smiled. A good fatigue was taking over his muscles and numbing his nervous system, so he curled up next to Kurt and fell asleep. His chest was filled with a new feeling for Kurt. 


	4. Suddenly disappointment

**T** he rays of sun came through the window of the loft in Bushwick. Kurt woke up with that feeling of relaxation and contentment. He stretched, stretching his muscles, feeling hot spikes branching through his vaginal canal, until then he had never known how pleasurable sex could be.

A silly smile was born on his lips reminiscent of last night with Blaine Anderson and he blushed sheepishly. He did not believe that he had given himself body and soul to Anderson, letting the man fuck him raw, reaching the greatest orgasm of his life. Thinking of Blaine, where was his prince charming? Kurt stood up on his elbows smiling as he saw the man snoring lying on his bed. An immense affection filled Hummel's chest as he watched the other man sleep. Now he can see the details of his relaxed face, and the curls curled around the pillow. Blaine was a handsome guy and, incredible as it was, he belonged to Kurt now, at least that was what Kurt thought.

Hummel got up and went to the bathroom. It was great that Rachel had slept at her new boyfriend's house, he wouldn't have known how to explain the fact that he went to bed with Blaine Anderson, from Anderson's Aim Company.

His body was sticky and there were love marks everywhere, with no regrets, but after all, that had been his orgasm of the century. It was hard to believe that Blaine had chosen him from all people. After a quick hot shower, Kurt dressed in a red wool pullover with dark ballerina pants, comfortable for his aching private parts.

Waking up after a night of passion was magical. Humming softly “Defying Gravity” Hummel walked around the loft picking up the abandoned clothes during sex. The embarrassed smile did not leave his lips whenever he remembered the pleasurable insanities they did together, oh, the incredible things that lovers do. Kurt tossed the pants and underwear he wore yesterday in the laundry basket, as well as the shirt. Blaine's clothes he picked up in an almost veiled adoration, carefully folding into an organized pile on the stool at the foot of the bed. His eyes darted over the muscular body of the lying man, sighing he blew a kiss at Blaine and closed the curtains going to the loft room.

The sun was reflected in the jar of roses and Kurt moved it to the counter, humming "Blackbird", his eyes shone to the roses, his beautiful roses, so pompous in their bright red, even the buds had blossomed during the night. Then he saw Blaine's moss-green leather jacket on the floor at the foot of the counter. Kurt picked it up from the floor, a piece of paper fell out of one of a pockets, he had no intention of getting into Blaine's affairs, only when he bent down to pick up the paper he saw that it was a promissory note, one of those loan sharks used as debt guarantee.

Blaine woke up alone, somewhat disoriented, but then he remembered last night and a smile stretched his lips. Who knew the original plan was going to get off track? Kurt Hummel was the best fuck in Blaine's life, he had never been so attracted to someone before.

Suddenly the illusion of having something with Hummel was on his mind. He wanted to do silly things like what boyfriends do, like going to lunch at their parents' house, or putting up with each other's boring friends, or watching romantic movies hugging each other with popcorn and hot chocolate.

Anderson stretched. He observed the raw walls of the room, Kurt and his noisy friend had managed to do a great job of decorating that place with the few resources they had in hand. Then he heard the Beatles' song in Kurt's voice and something happened to Blaine, for each letter blown by that beautiful soft voice it was one less barrier in his heart.

Kurt's version of “Blackbird” had touched Blaine's heart. It was one of those magical and unforgettable moments that rarely happen. Blaine seemed stunned in the midst of that emotional conflict, he never believed in romanticism, he was practical, a business man with clear goals, he shouldn't lose focus, but it was impossible to act coolly after hearing that angel singing. At that moment Anderson knew he was hopelessly lost.

Kurt stopped singing and Anderson thought the world seemed discolored without that melody. He opened the curtain and his eyes found Hummel standing by the kitchen counter, where the roses were, but there was something wrong, Kurt was crying.

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked approaching the boy. He thought Kurt's eyes were even more beautiful when he cried, a crystal blue. “Why are you crying?” He asked.

“What is it?” Kurt whistled showing the paper. “Why do you have a Warblers promissory note signed by my father for U$ 35,000?” Kurt asked.

Blaine swallowed hard, straightening the weight of his body on one leg, his hands began to sweat, his voice did not come out during the seconds that his brain was looking for any possible way out of that situation, nothing came to his head. As nothing occurred to him, the best thing to do was to face the facts, he and Kurt were incompatible to live a romance, so it remained for him to do business.

“It seems what it is.” said Blaine. “A promissory note.” he added with a shrug.

“Why are you with?” Kurt waved the paper over Anderson's face.

“You already know that I'm Blaine Devon Anderson, from Anderson's Aim.” the executive said going to sit on the couch, it would be a long conversation. “Anderson's Aim is launching a mall in Ohio.”

“I know.” said Kurt.

“Well, I need the land where your father's workshop is. That's why I'm here.” Blaine explained calmly.

“But what about all this?” Hummel pointed to where the roses were. “And about last night? And what about us?” He asked quietly looking anxiously at the man.

“Kurt,” said Blaine looking up. “There is no us!” he said sadly.

Those words were what Kurt feared most. From heaven to hell in a few minutes. His world was falling apart, falling piece by piece. He looked at Anderson, that man sitting on his couch was not the man he had given himself to last night.

“But yesterday... it was special…” Hummel said shaking.

“Yesterday was…” Blaine pondered “Fun, but it was just sex.”

“No, Blaine!” and then things went wrong. Kurt jumped at the executive, pulling him by the collar of his shirt. “You're a liar!” Kurt shouted shaking the man.

“What do you want me to say?” Blaine grabbed him by the biceps hard, stopping the hysteria.

“Did you use me?” Kurt's face took on a mask of disappointment.

“Did I use you?” Anderson gave a ragged laugh. “As far as I remember you were begging to be fucked!” he growled low, maybe he didn't have to be so cruel, he didn't want to hurt Kurt. “Don't take it that way, we both had fun yesterday, we are adults and choose to have a night of pleasure.” said Blaine.

“Stop this!” Kurt said scornfully, tears began to stream from his eyes again.

“Enough drama, I want to solve this rationally.” laine said.

“Rational?” Asked Kurt, he was confused.

“Listen.” Blaine asked, now in a controlled executive tone. “I am a friend of Sebastian Smythe who is a cousin of the Warbler chief, it was Sebastian who gave me the promissory note. I have no bad intentions. I don't want you or your father to get hurt. I'm here to negotiate with you, I need your help in exchange for tearing the promissory note.” said Blaine. “Your father owes a lot to the Warblers, and they are not usually tolerant of debt. I'm offering you a chance to pay off.” Blaine said.

“What you want? I don't have U$ 35,000, that's a lot of money!” said Kurt sniffling. His hands were shaking and he felt his sanity draining away. Since the bullying he suffered in the past, he reacted badly under pressure. The icy claws of panic began to rise in his stomach. He was about to have an anxiety attack.

“Marry me!” Asked Blaine.

Kurt swallowed a few times trying not to freak out. He squinted, rubbing his sweaty hands on his forehead, concentrating on what the man had said, of all the things he could hope for, this was the most unusual. Kurt was in shock, definitely that man was crazy. What kind of sick game was that? A marriage proposal? What kind of distorted mind was Blaine Anderson?

“Marry you? I don't understand…” Kurt said confused.

“The deal is simple.” Said Blaine lowering his voice in a conspiratorial tone. “We married from paper. We signed a win-win prenuptial contract” he waved the indicator between him and Kurt and went on to explain. “I commit to tear the promissory note as soon as you sign the contract. After I become a Hummel, I will have the land and Aim Company will be able to build the mall, and when everything is over, at most one year, we will be free. We got divorced, you get good money, everything agreed on a contract.” Blaine said hopefully.

“Things are not that simple.” Kurt murmured shaking his head.

“It's simple!” Said Blaine. “We got married, we have chemistry, it won't be a sacrifice.” he said suggestively.

“Are you crazy?” asked Kurt. “I won’t marry you!” 

“You have no choice here.” said Anderson brandishing the note. “Listen!” he said, meeting those crystal blue eyes. “Think about it as a profitable business. You will be able to leave that restaurant, you will be able to buy the expensive clothes you like, you will be able to give your old man a peaceful retirement, and most importantly, you will be able to pay for your course in NYADA. I know it's your dream”

“What do you know about me?” Kurt asked astonished.

“Kurt, I also went to NYADA.” said Blaine holding Kurt's hands.

“You?” Kurt was shocked. “How is it? Rachel is there, but she wanders a lot.”

“It was incredible. Like a dream.” said Blaine wistfully. “But you can live that dream. You can see with your own eyes and feel with your heart. Accept my proposal, marry me!” Insisted Anderson.

Hummel did not lose the way Blaine's eyes shone when talking about NYADA, for a moment he looked like a man full of life, he looked like an incredible person. Blaine could easily have been his prince charming and that could have been his marriage proposal, where a yes brought the hope of happiness, something Kurt had long dreamed of. He took Blaine's hands away. Tears gathered in his eyes in danger of falling, but he wiped them away.

The thing was, Kurt Hummel was a romantic and Blaine's words treating marriage as a business of interests were hurting him. He always dreamed of marrying a man who truly loved him and accepted him as he was, and respected him for what he was.

“You can't be serious." said Kurt.

“Of course, I am” Blaine countered.

“No, you are not!” said Kurt, determinedly. “A person does not exchange a promissory note for a wedding, Anderson!” He shouted. 

“I ... don't understand.” Blaine looked startled by the reaction.

“You don't understand why your life is petty and based only on money. A marriage is supposed to be a contract between souls, not a piece of paper. A marriage is a relationship of love and trust.”

“Kurt…” Blaine stood up trying to speak.

“You wouldn't understand," said Kurt, not allowing himself to be interrupted. “I always dreamed that my first time would be at a lighthouse house by the sea where I could hear the sound of the waves breaking in the cove, there would be a canopy bed with white and perfumed sheets and there would be rose petals everywhere, I would have champagne and strawberries, I would give myself to a man who cared about me, he would make me feel like the most special person in the world.” said Kurt emotionally.

“Kurt…” Blaine whispered.

“A dream that never happened, because my first time was in the seat of a car, fast and painful, with a Neanderthal that only made me feel dirty and humiliated. After that day I swore I wouldn't give up on my dreams anymore.” said Kurt crying. “I have the right to want to marry a man who loves me, who surprises me with a marriage proposal for love. I want a bridal bouquet and a wedding photo to put over the fireplace in our house so I can look at it and remember the happiest day of my life. I dream of a house with a white fence, a garden, a dog and two children.” concluded Kurt.

Finally, the loft fell into deep silence. Kurt felt drained as if his body weighed a ton. He exposed things that had been kept locked for a long time, and now that they had been expelled, everything seemed light and empty. He had never talked about his traumatic first time.

Blaine was cringing, overwhelmed by the force of that outburst, he looked as if he had been hit in the stomach. He felt as dirty and small as the idiot who had sex with Kurt in the car seat. Anderson felt ashamed that he was close to someone who lived his life with such passion. Suddenly he wanted to remember what it was like to live believing in dreams and love, he had been on that side in the past when he was young.

“Get out of my house!” Kurt said tiredly.

  
Faced with all this Anderson put on his jacket, put the promissory note in his pocket and walked to the door, he turned to Kurt looking at the boy with regret.

“I'm still going to convince you to marry me.” Blaine said opening the sliding door and leaving the loft.

When he was finally alone, Kurt felt his legs weaken, they no longer needed to keep him steady, so he slid to the floor against the couch in tears, curling into a shaky, sobbing ball.


	5. A penthouse is not a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian begins to hate Kurt, dying of jealousy because he feels that Klaine's relationship is special

**I** t was a muggy evening when Blaine walked on the streets in New York, he wandered around to put his ideas in place. The conversation with Kurt earlier had been emotional. When he entered the house, a penthouse in a modern building overlooking Central Park, he removed his jacket, poured himself a shot of whiskey and looked around thoughtfully. The ugly sideboard, a unique and worthless piece acquired in an antique shop, with a marble top was positioned in the entrance hall of the house. The khaki minimalist walls now sounded less elegant and duller, quite different from the walls of the Bushwick loft, cheerfully decorated by Kurt and Rachel. He went to the balcony from where he could see the sunset, reflecting bright and lazy against the waters of a lake in the park. Suddenly Blaine realized that he had rarely enjoyed that view, he didn't even know if the exquisite armchairs signed by a famous German design were indeed comfortable, occurred to him that he never sat on that balcony to enjoy the view and occurred to him that since he bought that penthouse it looked dead, despite the beauty, wealth and comfort it didn't have the same life as Kurt's loft. The penthouse didn't make him feel at home.

The problem with Blaine was that around a member of the Anderson family there was a lot of money, comfort, refinement and glamor, but today Blaine missed having more truth in his life. He was feeling a strange emptiness in his chest. Suddenly his whole world was meaningless, without Kurt Hummel, it was ridiculous and absurd, but that was how he was feeling.

Blaine sighed. What he needed was to put the ideas of the place back, and recover emotionally. He turned the whiskey in one sweep and went out to Sebastian's house, with whom he knew he could have a dose of his controlled reality.

“Blaine Anderson!” Sebastian said with a seductive smile, leaning against the door like a cat.

“Hey Sebastian!” Blaine greeted somewhat dejectedly.

“Hn, you are needy today.” Sebastian said taking Blaine by the hands to the room.

“I am uncomfortable.” Blaine said uncertainly and confused.

“I'm going to get a drink. You will relax and tell me how the things happened.” Smythe said closing the fridge with a bare foot. He returned with two Budweiser and sat in front of the other man crossing his long legs below his body. “How was it with _twink_?” he asked handing one of the beers to Blaine.

“Not good…” Anderson said and made a loud click with his tongue before turning the top of the bottle with his blouse.

“What a pity! I was already ordering my best man suit.” Sebastian joked taking a sip from the bottle.

Blaine closed his eyes, leaning the back of his head against the back of the sofa in a posture that revealed all his tension. He came to Sebastian with the hope of venting, in his entire life he had never seen himself in a tidal wave of feelings like that.

“What went wrong?” Sebastian asked staring at his friend.

“I screwed off. Kurt is different from the guys we're used to dealing with.” said Blaine in a tired sigh.

“How so different? Didn't you _eat_ him?” Sebastian asked curiously.

“Come on, Sebastian!” Blaine rolled his eyes taking a long drink.

“Damm it! Do you _eat_ or not _eat_? Get out with it!” Sebastian insisted.

“Ok, we had sex.” confessed Anderson and a smile opened on his face before he could stop himself. “And it was... incredible.” added him blushing.

“Come on, man! You fuck with _anything_ that moves, it's just sex.” said Smythe staring at his friend. But this time it was different. There was more than sex in Blaine's expression. “Your eyes are shining and you blushed.” he pointed out in a mixture of surprise and jealousy.

“ _Seb_ , it was different with him, please don't ask me questions, just accept that it was different this time.” Blaine put his hands together, packing the beer, making an expression so needy that it made Sebastian melt. “I've had a lot of sex in my life, but with Kurt it's like it's my first time again.” he said.

“Your first time was traumatic, Blaine. You got the whole guy dirty.” Sebastian spoke rolling his eyes bored

“Oh, please! Don't comment on that. I mean it's like I get a chance to have a first time again.” said Blaine impatiently.

“Ok, but what about the plan?” asked Smythe a little bored.

“I'm going to have to rethink how to get closer to him.” said Anderson.

Currently Blaine lived in executive mode, he thought of the business first. But it was not always so. There was a time when he used to be a sweet young man, floating between his dream of being an artist and the cold world of his family, when he left NYADA for Harvard the dreamy Blaine was being buried deep inside, Kurt had once turned over and confused everything.

But Sebastian didn't seem to understand how Blaine Anderson could be charmed with a boy he had only fucked once. Sebastian would have to bring light to his friend's head, they needed that land.

“So, let me see if I understand.” said Sebastian. “Did you have sex with the _twink whore_ and gambled and decided to be nice now? Did you use the fucking promissory note at least?”

“It's not like this. I went there to try to negotiate, but he said no. He doesn't want to be a part of this. Kurt is one of those good people, I will not achieve anything if I use truculence with him.” said Blaine trying to be consistent.

“He has no choice, Blaine!” Smythe was indignant raising his voice. “He doesn't know who the Smythe are! I'm going to talk to the _Warbles_ to collect the debt from is daddy and…”

“No!” Blaine exploded interrupting him. “I will deal with it in another way. Maybe more money, everyone has a price, I just need to know how much Kurt costs. I just don't want him to get hurt!” he said seriously.

“You never took no as an answer.” Sebastian flinched, Blaine looked like he was ready to kill or die for the _twink_. He never saw his friend like that before. “Did you forget the prize? This is the most important thing in your life, you have been fighting for it for so long.” Smythe said.

“Of course, I haven't forgotten the award, you know how much it means to me, but it's just that I don't know if this path is the right one. I don't want Kurt to hate me, I want to try a friendly deal, it's the best for everyone.”

“Ok…” Sebastian said in agreement, but deep down that he didn't care what the boy from Lima thought or felt.

“I need to win this boy somehow, _Seb.”_ Blaine said thoughtfully, he didn't know how to access Kurt's world without the old dreamy Blaine having to come back to the surface.

"We will manage," said Sebastian and leaned over to shake his friend's shoulder, but Blaine moved away on the sofa. “What? A single night with the _twink whore_ and you're already avoiding me, what does he do that is so special? Does he have a bigger dick than mine?”

“Don't talk about him like that, ok?” Blaine sighed softly.

“You never cared how I talk about your _whores_ before!” Sebastian said, he now knew that he had a rival in Kurt Hummel in Blaine's attention. “But it's alright. I'm going to make you forget everything about him.” Smythe said and came over to press his hand on Blaine's cock.

When they fell into Sebastian's bed, both naked, Blaine was on top today. There were no kisses, the thing between them was sex as a relief tool, it didn't involve feelings or affection.

“Open your ass for me!” Demanded Blaine straddling Sebastian's hips and unrolling a condom over the length of his hard cock.

Sebastian reached out to reach the lube gel on the nightstand. "I don't want to tear myself up." he said handing the bottle to the other man.

Blaine rolled his eyes taking the gel. However, he didn't spend much time taking care of preparing his friend's ass. He had known Sebastian long enough to know that the guy liked harder sex, and sex like that was all Anderson needed to purge all his worries.

Eager for release Blaine sank into Sebastian's puckered hole, the gel made a wet noise helping Blaine to slide inside. Closing his eyes tightly, he imagined it could be Kurt below him, so he lost himself in sensations dictating a strong rhythm.

Sebastian sank his fingers into the sheets, holding on to the bed as he was penetrated hard. The man riding him pressed his dick to his prostate with every careless onslaught. It was all fast and impersonal and in that intense rhythm Blaine didn't last long, in some thrusts he grunted filling the condom with his semen. His cock went soft then and he turned his hips to dismount from the other man's top.

Then with a sigh Blaine threw himself on the bed. And fog of excitement passed and the reality was taking him like a storm, and fuck, it was scary to know that the body he had just fucked wasn’t the Kurt's body. That ass didn't feel the same, it wasn't damp and hot like the boy's vagina, and the skin wasn't as smooth or as perforated, or those moans weren't those sharp and melodious, Sebastian wasn't Kurt and Blaine wanted Kurt.

“That was pathetic!” Smythe complained upset that he didn't come during sex. “What the fuck was that?” he snarled having to use his hands to get some relief from his stiff and aching cock.

“What?” Blaine shrugged.

“You almost called your _twink's_ fucking name!” Smythe spoke rolling his eyes when he ejaculated against his own stomach.

“Don't talk like that!” Anderson sighed sitting on the bed.

“Blaine, we are friends, you know how I love you.” Sebastian started impatiently. “Are you in love with this... boy?”

“I don't fall in love, Sebastian, you should know that.” Blaine turned to the side angrily.

“But the way you fucked me today. Your head was far away. You were thinking about him!” said Sebastian.

“Ok, I was thinking about him.” Anderson shrugged and grabbed his clothes from the bed.

“What is special about him?” Sebastian asked.

“He is incredible.” Blaine sighed. A wistful smile appeared on his face. “At first glance he looks like a porcelain doll, fragile and perfect with big blue eyes, it is interesting because they aren’t blue all the time, they change their tone as his mood changes, I still don't know what color I like more. And he has a beautiful voice, when he sings it is as if some magic happens, I can't explain at all.” Anderson sang dreamily.

“Beautiful multicolour eyes and a siren voice?” Sebastian snorted disdainfully.

“Kurt is the strongest and most courageous guy I've ever seen... I can't explain…” said Blaine.

“Has it ever occurred to you that you may be impressed because he is different from any guy you've picked up so far? The delicate physical type, the voice and silk, he is young and dreamy, he is hot.”

“You wouldn't understand” Blaine cut him off wearing his pants.

“What? W-Where are you going?” Smythe got up on the bed on his elbows.

“Home, I think all I need is a bathtub with salts and a soft bed.” Blaine smiled briefly and left.

Sebastian clenched his fists in a wave of hatred. Blaine was delighted by that damned twink, he even understood. Kurt had the same dreams as Blaine, NYADA, the boy was young, brought Anderson memories of everything he wanted to have lived following the path of art.

But Sebastian had plans, and he wasn't going to let a little bitch from Lima get in the way. Blaine Anderson had strength, talent and charisma. He was the face of Anderson's Aim, and Smythe Enterprises needed Anderson's Aim.

What nobody knew was Smythe's real intention in the partnership between the two companies. They were a money laundering and corruption company and Sebastian was going to take the opportunity to embezzle a lot of money from this work. So, he needed that land, but he also needed Blaine eating from his hands. The executive Anderson was easy to manipulate, but the real Blaine, who dreamed of being an artist in NYADA, he didn't know how to deal with, so he would guarantee that real Blaine would never return.

Sebastian took out his cell phone, almost fumbled with his hands when he searched among the contacts for the number of cousin Hunter Clarington, head of the Warbles organization in Ohio.

“Hunter? It's Sebastian!” he said in a voice shaking with anger

“Hey, _Bas_ , what's going on?” his cousin on the other end of the line answered.

“Do you remember Hummel, the mechanic from Lima?”

“The guy on the promissory note?” Hunter asked.

“Yes, the guy on the promissory note! I need you to find out everything about his son, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!”

* * *

**$$$**

Spotlight Diner was full that night. Rachel was dividing between the tables and the stage with her performances of Broadway songs, she was really good and her vocal technique was getting better and better with classes in NYADA.

“Kurt, dear! I heard that the NYADA letters were posted last week, have you received yours yet?” she asked as she approached the counter where Kurt was arranging some napkins.

“Hun? Not yet.” he said sadly.

“Ohm! Don't be like this. They can email you. Or you can always try again.” she said shrugging.

“Maybe I'm not as good as you, _Rach_.” Kurt said dejectedly before going to serve a table.

Rachel sighed, it was Kurt's second attempt at NYADA, if he didn't pass now, she knew it was going to break her friend's heart. Between serving a table and singing a song she watched him crawl across the room, so sad and discouraged. They hadn't talked much in the past few days, but Rachel had seen Kurt get a lot of presents in the last week, he wasn't going to tell her who his admirer was, always running away from that question. But then the gifts stopped coming and Kurt was getting more and more depressed.

She could still be Rachel Barbra Berry, the selfish and spoiled girl, clueless driven by her own interests, capable of anything to achieve the dream of shining on Broadway, but that was still her best friend and she was worried. It was terrible to see him act like a sad, downcast boy, but she couldn't do anything until he came to ask for help.

The problem was that Kurt was never resolved with his anatomy, and before Blaine he never knew what it was like to feel pleasure. And then he couldn't get Blaine and his marriage proposal out of his head, half of himself said to accept it because there was a sensitive and kind man under the cold facade.


	6. Without romanticism, without marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine sends the engagement ring by post office and hurts Kurt's feelings. Where's the romantic side of the wedding?

A strategic break was what Blaine decided to do. Kurt's strong reaction to his proposal demanded a step back to rethink the new steps. One step back, to move two forward.

At vogue.com, Isabelle Wright's desk phone kept ringing, with the arrival of New York Fashion Week the office was in chaos, at that time it was a hard mission to be Isabelle's assistant, and Kurt had to get by. It was time for the pouch, the delivery boy came every morning at 11:45 pulling his noisy mail cart down the halls.

“Hey, Hummel!” the boy left the pouch of the day on Kurt's table.

“Thanks, Derek” Kurt thanked taking the package.

He flipped through the fashion magazines and makeup catalogs, there were some beginner model books and some warm color palettes and finally he noticed the thick brown paper envelope addressed to Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.  
Kurt eagerly tore open the envelope, a small velvet wine box dropped onto the table with a small card with delicately decorated gold-patterned edges.

  
  
**“Kurt,**  
 **Meet me at the Corner Bakery Coffee at 12:00”**

  
  
With trembling hands, he opened the box, what he saw inside made him exhale in surprise and let out an excited cry. Inside, resting on the delicate pearly satin pillow was a white gold Tiffany ring with a small solitary diamond set in the centre, it was the most beautiful engagement ring he had ever seen, it was exactly how Kurt always dreamed. His heart beat fast in his chest with emotion, it would have been so magical if it were really, if behind that beautiful jewel there were indeed feelings.

He also removed from the envelope the many sheets of the prenuptial contract. Sighing Kurt passed page by page and with each page that was left behind, his romantic fantasies were falling apart. Nothing about feelings was there, those were Blaine Anderson's terms for formalizing a deal.

By the end of the reading, his hands were shaking and his eyes stung with tears. Kurt pinned his lower lip between his teeth and shook his head. It was all a profitable business. The termination clause said that Kurt would be rewarding $ 10,000 for every day he was married to Anderson, as long as they were married for at least 365 days, and that was a lot of money, an amount that Kurt had never dreamed of putting hands on.

Kurt thought about how that money could change his life. If he agreed to stay married for 365 days, he would come out of it like a millionaire. And a year went by quickly and then he could move on. He could guarantee a good life for his father and his stepmother, he could buy a loft in New York and pay for the entire course in NYADA, where he had applied again, waiting for a place in the second semester, which he was sure he would get. Kurt also thought about all the famous designer clothes and brands he would buy, imported facial creams, makeup, jewelry. This contract, if he signed, could solve all his financial problems. But then he was talking about money, but what about love?

Hummel closed the box without wanting to look at that ring again, such a beautiful jewel, it was wrong for a perfect engagement ring like that to be delivered that cold and impersonal way in an envelope with the pouch. It wasn’t correct that a marriage proposal would be made that way, it almost sounded like a crime in the booklet of romantics.

“I can't do that.” he said to himself, looking up at the clock, it was almost noon. “I'm not a slut and I'm not going to sell my dreams!” said Hummel, taking his purse, the ring box and the contract and left furious. Blaine Anderson would have to try harder than that to hear a yes. He would have to learn that it wasn’t the way to win a guy like Kurt.

It was lunchtime and the Corner Bakery Coffee was packed. Kurt tightened the purse strap on his shoulder, filled his chest and entered through the double doors, his eyes swept over the counter where there was a row of stools, Blaine was not there, so he searched the tables by the door or huddled in the center of the room without find the man.

“Kurt? Kurt Hummel?” someone called him at one of the tables in the corner.

“Hi?” replied Hummel, curious to find a man in a suit with oriental features and dark skin.

“I’m Wes and I’m here for Anderson´s Aim.” he said offering his hand amicably.

“Where's Blaine?” Kurt pressed the package to his chest with one hand while greeting the man with the other hand.

“I am Aim's press secretary and I'm working on the mall project” Wes said pointing to another chair for Kurt to sit down. “It's great that you can come. Would you like a coffee to start?” the Aim advisor smiled sympathetically, himself pouring coffee into a cup on the table.

Kurt kept looking around in a stupid hope that Anderson would show up there, but the reality was that the man would not come. Hummel was disappointed, and soon the disappointment gave way to frustration. For some reason while he was coming to the Corner Coffee, he waited for Blaine to be there to make him a decent offer, how silly. What were you thinking?

“He doesn't come, right?” Kurt found himself asking feeling silly afterwards.

“Who? Blaine? Oh, no, no! He had to go to Ohio, more important issues about the mall” said Wes.

“Most important issues?” Hummel repeated injured. He wanted to cry.

“Yes. He's a businessman, you know, that busy guy.” Wes shrugged and continued talking “I'm just here to get your signature, you brought the contract we sent in the pouch, didn't you? You just need to initial each page and sign the last one, then our lawyers will carry out all the legal procedures, then the papers will run in the registry office. I believe that in a month or two you will get married. Do you already have an engagement ring, did everything come right? Did you like the ring?” Asked the aide, rubbing his chin like someone trying to remember something else.

"It's a beautiful ring," said Kurt, shrugging. “Did you buy it?” he asked.

“No, Blaine chose it over the internet and I took it from the store and sent it with the post office.” said Wes smiling proudly.

“Oh!” Kurt said disappointed. “It wasn't the best way to ask someone to get engaged,” said Kurt quietly. “It's not romantic.”

“You are right, but the marriage is not real” replied the man disinterested. “Ah yes!” Wes shouted remembering something important. “Santana is already providing the buffet. It will be a discreet ceremony for a few people. As soon as we have the date and place, she sends it to you by email or text message, it will probably be here in New York. Do you have any questions, anything more about the contract, is the value four your daily rate adherent?”  
Hummel was sitting there listening to this man treating his possible marriage with such indifference. Was he really saying the daily rate?

“Shut up!” shouted Kurt irritated. “What you are treating as a business is my life!” he threw the package on the table taking the velvet box. “And this was supposed to be an engagement ring!

“And this is a prenuptial contract, so what?” Wes raised his eyebrows. He looked around without wanting to draw the attention of other customers to their table, but some people at the nearest tables were already looking.

“So, what!? Kurt got up from the table in a screeching sound. “So, what if this is not the way to ask someone to marry you!” he screamed.

“Dude, you should kneel down, it would be more romantic.” a boy sitting on the counter said to Wes rolling his eyes, as if saying something obvious.

“Tell your boss that the answer is NO! And I'm not for sale!” shouted Kurt without caring about the audience.

“You have no other option, kid!” said Wes, speaking softly, very ashamed.

“That is for me to decide. This is still my life!” said Kurt. “And tell your boss to stick this fantastic, highly fashion and expensive Tiffany ring wherever you want...” Kurt snorted, and then dragged the pot of coffee, turning the contents over a shocked Wes, still in the explosion he threw also the ring on the man's chest, and hanging his purse he looked arrogant over his shoulder, making his look like an arrogant and superior whore, and in a disguise of hair he hurried off.

“You should have been romantic. I told you…” the boy sitting at the bar said disinterested.

Wes just stood there looking scared, as if the craziest man in the world had run over him while coffee was soaking in his clothes.

Outside, mingling with the people who came and went from their lunch hours Kurt allowed himself to let the tears fall. Blaine Anderson was a real idiot, and Kurt was tired of getting hurt because of idiots.  


* * *

  
That same afternoon in Lima Burt Hummel had just finished the last car of the day and was now sitting in front of the computer registering some service notes. He took the opportunity to catch up on the email. There were the usual commercial ads, and a quote for parts he had been waiting for a few days, and finally there was an anonymous email, Burt shouldn't open something sent by someone anonymous, but the title caught his attention: Starring Kurt Hummel, the little bitch from Lima.

Burt wasn’t unaware of the bullying that his son suffered, often the abuses came to him in anonymous calls to the workshop to say that he had a fag child. Perhaps it would have been prudent to ignore it, he knew that you shouldn’t go around accepting any file that arrives by email, but his protective paternal instinct spoke louder and he found himself clicking on the “Download” link, minutes later a video opened on screen full.

It was poorly lit and shaky, had a rough resolution, certainly a cell phone. Burt's eyes widened when the actors came into focus, the first thing he caught was the moans, then he saw two naked bodies fit tightly together in what looked like the back seat of a car, there were two guys having sex, Burt would have closed the door. screen if he didn't have a bad feeling about that video.

 _"Oh, it hurts!"_ to confirm his suspicions that was Kurt's voice.

Then Burt felt his heart rate increase, it was Kurt under the other guy. The video continued with his son complaining, it was clear that there was no pleasure in it for Kurt, since he was begging someone named Karofsky to stop because it hurt.

 _"Stop! Please, it hurts...”_ Kurt continued crying as the video continued.

"Be still, lady!" the boy snarled straddling the other.

 _“Seriously, it hurts a lot! Ow, it's burning.”_ Kurt whimpered, and Burt wondered why his son was subjected to such a situation. They had had the conversation about sex, about doing something that made them feel.

 _“Of course, it hurts. That's how it is. Just relax!"_ the other boy's hushed voice commanded and he started moving quickly.

 _"Ok, but go more slowly."_ Kurt asked.

 _"You are crying? Oh! What a terribly pale little thing you are. Keep it cool and it will taste good soon. I promise you will like it later.”_ Burt thought he was going to vomit when he heard the guy's dirty moans about his son, Kurt looked so little embarrassed by the troglodyte.

 _"Owww! Ouch!"_ Kurt screeched in the video alternating with small painful sighs.

And Burt was really going to be sick, his eyesight started to blur, the video kept playing, the guy over his son was making quick and vigorous movements with his hips, Kurt below him moaned louder and louder. When the guy finally came, he did it loudly. Kurt was crying, someone said something, there was someone else out of the car, the camera focused on Kurt's face completely dismantled and embarrassed, then it went down to the boy's genitalia, some degrading words were said while the focus was the intimate part of his newly deflowered son.

 _"Dude, you broken this pussy's whore!"_ the third voice, possibly from the recorder, sounded mean while Kurt's solutions were heard.

Burt felt a very strong pain in his chest. He was crying when the video was cut, he couldn't believe that his cute little boy had been through it and that he never knew anything. Suddenly it was no longer possible to breathe, his head was buzzing and the pain in his chest became unbearable. Burt stumbled to his feet, his view full of dark spots so he staggered and his world went black when he fell heavily on the dusty workshop floor.  


* * *

  
Meanwhile Blaine had just arrived at Aim's New York office heading straight for his office, there was Wes, upset and sticky.

“What happened to you? Is that coffee?” asked Blaine surprised.

“Your boy threw a pot of coffee at me.” Wes curled his lips in disgust.

“Who, Kurt?” Blaine made fun of his friend. “He's harmless.” he smiled.

“He made a scandal at the restaurant, didn't sign the contract and told you to stick the ring in... wherever you want to stick it.” snorted the aide placing the ring on the table.

“You didn't send the ring with the contract through the pouch, did you?” asked Nick horrified.

“I did. What's wrong with that?” said Blaine shrugging.

“You embarrass me sometimes. Where's your sense of romanticism?” asked Santana who came to bring a document and taking a good look at the jewel on the table said “Although I wouldn't mind romanticism with a ring like that on my finger." she commented.

“You will have to find another approach. And sincerely another interlocutor, I will not be in this crossfire between you and this boy anymore.” complained Wes.

“You can try a car stereo or a window serenade.” suggested Nick.

“Oh really?” Santana rolled her eyes and left the room shaking her head.

“Don't listen to her.” said Nick approaching in a conspiratorial tone. “It worked with my sister-in-law's cousin.” he said appropriately.

Blaine was thoughtful. If he was going to win over Kurt it would have to be romantic. He took the ring in his palm wondering how it would look perfect on Kurt's finger. Extreme situations called for extreme measures.

“We are going to do a serenade, very stylish Dalton!” he announced to his friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine advises a lot with Nick and Wes, they are long-time friends and the guys are always willing to help, but throughout the fic not all advice works and Blaine is always in strange situations because he listened to his crazy friends.


	7. Love or business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and his friends sing below Kurt's window  
> Kurt needing financial and emotional support finally chooses to marry Blaine.  
> \------ -------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
> Grateful for all the supporting comments.

The first raindrops started shyly when Blaine, Wes and Nick stopped in front of the building's balcony in Bushwick.

“Are you sure?” asked Wes.

“I've never been so sure of anything before” Blaine replied, holding the flowers in his hands.

“You haven't sung since NYADA, this boy must be too important.” commented Wes.

“Blaine, are you really sure?” Nick asked too to be sure. “It has nothing to do with you singing or not after NYADA, is that I thought that the obsession with Katy Perry had passed.” said the boy in a critical tone.

“He'll love it!” said Blaine delighted, and theatrically ran to the fire escape, it was as if he were on stage again.

“Does he think he's on Broadway?” Asked Nick.

“Shut up and let's help him!” said Wes going after Blaine.

Blaine filled his chest and started singing “Teenage dream” by Katy Perry, immediately Nick and Wes were at his side, making a soft chorus voice.

“Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

“Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever…”

“Dammit! Shut up!” someone shouted from a neighboring window, but the trio continued.

“…You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back…”

“Kurt is not at home!” Rachel shouted poking her head out of the window.

“Oh!” Blaine, who was now in the rain, felt frustrated.

“You should have certified yourself before.” complained Wes.

“This girl couldn't have warned you before, I'm soaked!” scolded Nick.

“You!” Rachel shouted in her loud tone. “Get up here now! We need to talk!”

Blaine, who was hanging from the stairs, snorted. Wes looked at his friend watching him come down the stairs with his shoulders slumped and his expression despondent, it was almost frightening to notice how a 30-year-old man, serious and successful businessman, around Hummel looked so vulnerable, it was as if Anderson would be the sweet and naive teenager from before. Wes decided that he liked Kurt, despite the coffee bath, the boy had the gift of bringing the old Blaine back.

With Wes and Nick in pursuit, Blaine stopped in front of the metal door of the loft. He noticed the white envelope with elegant letters lying delicately on the carpet in the entrance, Blaine knew that correspondence. He bent down to pick up the NYADA letter of admission addressed to Kurt. Blaine would never forget the day he received his own letter, an envelope like the one with the NYADA seal, was one of the happiest days of his life.

“What are you doing?” Wes asked quietly when he saw the friend put the letter inside his jacket.

“This is the NYADA letter.” said Blaine. “I need to keep it until Kurt decides to get married. Something like NYADA will take his focus away from my request and he will refuse. concluded Anderson.

It was at that very moment that Rachel slammed the door open.

“I thought you gave up.” she said suspicious.

“There are many flights of stairs.” said Nick shrugging.

“The elevator is defective.” Rachel said and told them to come in and turning to Anderson pointed her finger, she looked dangerous. “You aren’t an agent, you are Blaine Anderson, from Anderson`s Aim.” she said. “I insisted on knowing who was sending the presents and Kurt told me about you.” she said.

“What did he say about me?” Blaine asked anxiously.

“He likes you.” she said. “Kurt is the type to fall in love at first sight.” she added.

“Oh!” Blaine didn't know what to say.

“He needs someone to love him. Kurt is usually lonely and deserves to be happy, so, Anderson, I'm going to ask you something.” Rachel narrowed her eyes staring at Blaine seriously, still with that scary air she said - If it's some kind of joke, please don't do it. Don't hurt him like that.” she asked suddenly looking tired. 

“All I can assure you is that I don't want to hurt Kurt.” said Blaine, although he knew he would hurt him many times in the future.

“It's not enough.” Rachel replied returning with a threatening tone, Nick wondered how she managed to change her mood so drastically. “If you insist on it without being sure what you want, you'll hurt Kurt, and he doesn't deserve to have more of those disappointments in his life.” Rachel said pointing her finger. 

Blaine understood what the girl was saying. Should he make his choice, business or love? The amazing thing about it was that his heart had already chosen Kurt, there was no way to be different.

“Where did he go?” asked Blaine softly.

“For Lima, his father had a heart attack.” she warned.

**$$$**

The situation was delicate. Burt had suffered a cardiac arrest due to the obstruction of an artery and was now in a coma due to the time the brain spent without receiving oxygen. Doctors did not know when he would wake up, and when he woke up, he would have to undergo further surgery to place a carotid-enlarging stent.

“When will he wake up?” Kurt asked anxiously without really understanding what the doctor was saying.

“We don't know, all we can do now is wait.” said the doctor.

It was scary for Kurt to think about life without his father, he wasn't ready to be alone. He and Carole spent the night in the hospital.

The whole time he sat in that chair at the hospital, Kurt thought about Blaine and his proposal. He knew that Burt's health plan was not going to cover treatment, and there was still the debt to the Warblers, the household expenses, which would grow without Burt working in the workshop. He could have been rational, maybe tried a loan from the bank, but the fixed idea of marriage to Blaine Anderson was on his mind.

Kurt was not naive, he knew that everyone had a price, his was to see his family happy.

A flashback went through his head, on the day of his mother's funeral when he was 8 and devastated and his father held his hand, then had bullying and humiliation at school, his first traumatic time, the tragic death of his stepbrother. Finn was later refused on the first attempt at NYADA, the difficult move to New York ... there was a fair amount of suffering in his life, but Kurt had managed to get through it all because he was never alone, every step of the way he can always to count on the father, it was time for him to repay.

Kurt made a decision that would change his life. It was decided, he was going to marry Anderson.

**$$$**

Blaine was in his office lost in thought with the engagement ring spinning between his fingers. He had to make a choice between keeping up the business or taking on that rebellious side that told him to fight for Kurt and be happy.

The man Blaine had become was a far cry from what he used to be. As a young man he was part of the Dalton Institute choir, dreamed of Broadway and went to NYADA. At that time, he saw life with so many colors, when he chose Aim's business, his world was fading. His dreamy side was hidden until Kurt arrived and moved everything around. The boy had colored his life with all the old colors.

Blaine had been putting off flying to Lima since Rachel told him about Kurt's father, but Wes said it was not the time, and that some space should be given for Hummel to deal with his problems. Kurt probably didn't want him around anyway. His thoughts were interrupted by Santana's chat.

[MS. Lopez] your little doll is here. Do I send in?

[MS. Lopez] if you want my opinion, he is not your type, he is too cute and too young for you ...

[Anderson] what are you talking about?

[Anderson] PS.: I don't need your opinion

[MS. Lopez] Kurt Hummel is here!

[Anderson] tell him to wait...

[MS. Lopez] Ok...

“He's busy, you can wait over there.” said Santana pointing to the sofa in the corner.

“Did you say it is urgent?” Hummel gripped the bag's leather handle tightly. He was restless and anxious. The courage and determination that made him leave Lima and take the first flight back to New York was starting to wear off. 

“You didn't mention it was urgent.” she said, rolling her eyes.

Kurt looked at her and then at the door that gave access to the office, wondering whether or not to force a passage. Having already spilled a pot of coffee on the head of an Anderson advisor, it was better to restrain himself and wait for Blaine to be available instead of kicking out the door. With an angry snort he sat on the couch.

Minute-by-minute time stretched for Kurt. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, making a noise on the soft leather and Santana sighed for the umpteenth time looking crossly at the boy.

“I need to talk to him!” Kurt said suddenly jumping from the couch in front of the Latin woman's table.

“I already told you to wait.” she replied irritably.

Standing in front of his desk Hummel looked like he was going to break at any moment, even Santana felt some sympathy for him. Kurt looked ready to burst into tears at any moment, so pale and tired. His blue eyes had a liquid glow and strayed to that door every minute, as if they wanted to see through it.

“Talk to him again.” Kurt insisted swallowing his tears, grabbing the purse handle in a tight grip.

“You could try tomorrow...” the secretary started talking, but Kurt was fed up.

“I won't be back tomorrow!” he shouted in a high-pitched voice and marched towards the door.

“Hey! You can't go in there.” Santana shouted, but Kurt had already gone.

When Santana's cry reached Blaine's ears, the door thudded open. Kurt Hummel went furious and disgusted, his face was pale in contrast to his flushed cheeks, Blaine found it cute. His eyes were incredibly beautiful in leaden blue shining with tears, Blaine wanted to kiss him.

Kurt stopped in the middle of the room, gasping for a spiral of feelings. There was the stupid feeling of butterflies in his stomach whenever he was looking at Anderson, maybe it was the hair gel or those stupid tapes that he wore and that Kurt thought was hot as hell.

“Are you alright?” asked Blaine, and walked around the table, approaching Hummel.

“He doesn't look well.” said Santana rolling her eyes in her unpleasant manner.

“I-I…” Kurt stammered. His hands clutched the leather of the shoulder bag strap, squeezing the material. “My father is in the hospital. I used all my savings to buy last minute tickets between Lima and New York, my clothes are rumpled, my hair is ruined and I broke a nail!” – Kurt said raising a trembling hand to show the little finger with a small gash on the nail, which no one else could see. “I have horrible dark circles, I am exhausted, hungry and broke, so this horrible woman is not going to tell me to come back tomorrow.” he concluded breathlessly in a high tone.

“Hey!” Santana frowned, but Blaine stopped her by raising his hands.

“Why are you here?” asked the executive.

Kurt was bursting at the edges with so much pressure. He wanted to yell at that man and hit his head on the wall. “I… came to say that I accept.” said Kurt at last.

“You accept?” asked Blaine, surprised.

“I accept to marry you!” Kurt said.

Kurt was shaking, he was as pale as a sheet of paper and he was sweating cold. He sucked in air with hyperventilating force. Blaine noticed that something was wrong, Hummel was about to pass out, so he jumped to the boy's side just in time to take him in his arms when he fell passed out.

“The guy is a _drama queen.”_ Santana said, not shaken, with her whore attitude.

“He fainted! Help here!” said Blaine, urgently, supporting Kurt.

With Santana's help they laid him down on the sofa and Blaine removed his jacket, the expensive scarf he wore around his neck, loosening his clothes to make breathing easier, as he saw in a documentary Discovery Health.

“Do you intend to take your pants off? I don't know how he got in there.” she said, pointing to the olive-green pants stupidly glued to Kurt's body.

“Be quiet!” Blaine took Kurt's pulse gently in his hands, measuring the boy's pulse, feeling guilty for taking Kurt to the extreme.

“You like him.” Santana said.

“Hun...” Kurt groaned. His big lashes fluttered softly and he opened his eyes.

“Kurt, are you listening to me?” anxious Blaine shook the boy's hand.

“Blaine?” Kurt took a rather confused breath. “What happened?”

“You passed out.” said Santana, disinterested.

“Oh!” Kurt said settling himself to sit slowly, still feeling dizzy and sick. “I had an anxiety attack.” he grunted closing his eyes, but opened an eye suddenly looking at Blaine “Did I throw up on you?” he asked.

“Hb, no, no.” Anderson said confused.

“Ok, lucky you that I haven't eaten since Lima” Kurt said, and closed his eyes again.

**$$$**

Anderson insisted on taking Kurt to his apartment, where they could talk and Kurt to rest, the boy used to get tired after a crisis, so he let himself be guided by Anderson. Kurt can take a long shower and relax. Blaine left clean pyjamas on the bed in the guest room, and Kurt was enjoying the affectionate way the man was acting.

Kurt walked on the roof, it was big for one person, but it would be nice for a family, it was elegant and minimalist, and the view from the balcony was incredible, you could see Central Park below, green and peaceful. Kurt wondered if marrying Blaine, life would be like this.

Blaine stood on the porch watching Hummel wearing his pyjamas and enjoying the view, curled up on one of the expensive sun loungers, he thought Kurt was beautiful.

“Are you ok?” asked Blaine drawing Kurt's attention to himself. 

“I’m fine.” Hummel replied. “Just a headache.” he shrugged without taking his eyes off the park. “Blaine, we need to talk.” he spoke softly.

“I know.” the executive assured. “And we will, after dinner, you need to eat something before.” and Blaine used a loving tone reaching out to help Kurt up.

Hummel smiled, taking the hand and they walked to the dining room. It was a surprise that Blaine was such a good cook.

“I didn't know you cooked so well.” Kurt said after tasting the seasoning.

“Well, I have lived alone for a long time, I had to learn to manage early.” Blaine said with a smile. “And do you know how to cook?” he asked after swallowing the food.

“I lost my mother very early, so it was just me and my father, I had to learn to take care of both of us.” said Hummel saddened by the memories of his father. “How do you want to do that? The wedding?” Kurt asked at last, changing the subject.

“First we will look after your father.” warned Blaine.

“I… I thought you only cared about the business.” said Hummel. “You sent the ring in a pouch.”

"I'm sorry about that, I was an idiot." Blaine exclaimed slightly. “I went to the loft with flowers and serenaded you, that's when Rachel said about your father.”

“When all this is over, I would like you to sing for me again.” said Kurt, blushing.

“I will.” Anderson assured grabbing Kurt's hand. “Tomorrow morning, we are going on my plane to Lima and then we will take care of your father's treatment.”

“Would you do that for me?” Kurt asked, his eyes shining.

“I will take care of you now, dear” Blaine stated.

Later that night Kurt collapsed exhausted in the guest room. Blaine leaned against the door smiling at the sight of her future husband sleeping so peacefully, he knew in that moment that he was not going to let Kurt Hummel out of his life. 


	8. The almost end of Burt Hummel

Kurt had never flown in a plane like that before, it looked like a movie, Blaine explained that it was the plane for Aim's presidency and Kurt thought that there were certain amenities in being rich.  
The good news was that Burt woke up from a coma during the night and was stable and out of danger. Kurt's reaction was to cry hugging Carole, Blaine felt a little envious. The family connection between the Hummel was different from the Andersons. Was it really a family?  
  
“Where did you go in such a hurry yesterday?” asked Carole facing Blaine from behind her stepson.  
  
“I had to get back to New York urgently. It was important.” said Kurt.  
  
“Did you go to see your boyfriend with your father here?” she said, surprised.  
  
“I...” Kurt looked at Blaine not knowing what to say.  
  
“I know this isn’t the best time, but Kurt and I are engaged and he needed me.” Blaine spoke gently.  
  
“You didn't say anything about that before.” she sounded shocked, but it wasn't up to her to judge.  
  
“There was no time.” Kurt said, without lying.  
  
“I'm Blaine Anderson, it's a pleasure!” Blaine politely took the woman's hand. “It's just a shame that our first meeting is such a worrying occasion.”  
  
“I know you, Blaine Anderson from Anderson's Aim.” she said. In the end Burt's wife chose not to ask questions, being a cautious woman, she knew that Kurt would open up about Blaine when the time was right.

Later with Burt in a room the visit of the closest family members was released. Kurt was the first one to enter in the room, his heart was broken, his father was known to be a big and strong man, it was unprecedented and frightening to see him so fragile and pale in the middle of all those devices, lying on that bed. No son should have to see his father in this situation.  
Kurt squeezed the man's cold hand and wept silently on his bed. Burt dozed until he felt the soft and delicate squeeze, he knew it was Kurt there, he opened his wide eyes fixed on his son. Beside Blaine you can see the kind of look Burt gave Kurt, in love. It was clear that their relationship was strong, different from what happened between him and Thomas, who lived like strangers.  
Carole joined Kurt in excitement, but suddenly the happy atmosphere changed as if a heavy cloud had passed over there. Burt shook his son's hand and his eyes went glassy. He started coughing loudly against the respirator and all the devices in the room started to beep.

“Kurt!” Blaine called worried. Something was wrong.  
  
“Daddy?” Kurt was confused. “What is happening?”  
  
“Help!” Carole shouted for the doctors.  
  
Everything was happening too fast. Chaos ensued and the room was filled with hisses and lights and doctors.  
  
“Kurt, come with me!” Blaine called. As far as he understood, they were witnessing the Burt Hummel’s death.  
  
“No!” Kurt didn't want to let go of his father's hand, and Burt had clung to him and wasn't letting go of him either, as if it were the last thing that held him in life.  
  
“You need to leave!” one of the nurses shouted at them.  
  
Blaine hugged Kurt from behind and pulled him away. The boy resisted until his fingers were finally lost from his father's and Burt's hand fell limp and lifeless, swaying silently on the side of the bed. At the start, Anderson dragged Kurt out of the room, letting the doctors try to revive the man.  
  
"Silence. Everything will be fine. They will help him.” said Blaine pulling Kurt into a hug, promising softly in the boy's ear that everything would be fine, however, he had no way of guaranteeing it.  
  
After about fifteen minutes the medical team left the room, all tired and weary, Blaine squeezed Kurt tightly, fearing the worst, until the doctor in charge came out of the room and came over to them.  
  
“How is he?” Kurt croaked anxiously. His heart felt like it was going to come out of his mouth.  
  
“He suffered an arrhythmia that culminated in a new cardiac arrest” explained the doctor. “We managed to revive him in time. He's stable now, but sedated.”  
  
“I want to see my father!” said the son in a rush.  
  
“He isn’t receiving visits. He has been through many emotions for today.” said the doctor, very serious.  
  
“Kurt, please...” Blaine took him by the shoulders.  
  
“I want my dad." said Kurt pouting. Blaine wanted to pick him up, thinking he was cute, but it wasn't the time for that.   
  
“Honey, he's resting now.” Carole spoke softly. She was as shaken as he was, but she remained calm and sensible, it was the best they could do at that moment.  
  
“The best thing you can do is go home, if something changes in his condition, we will notify you immediately.” said the doctor.  
  
Kurt felt empty and drained and ended up letting Calore and Blaine take him home. He closed his eyes and the trip went by in a blur. When they arrived at the Hummel Kurt, he couldn't bear to enter the living room door and see Burt's chair, it was so unnatural not to see his father sitting in it facing the television. Kurt covered his mouth with his hands and fled to the attic. Carole sighed, leaving her bag on the sofa and went after her stepson.  
Blaine was left alone. Burt's illness was providential to throw Kurt in his arms, but he found he couldn't bear to see the boy suffering, it was the most painful thing in the world to see Kurt crying. To distract himself, he walked to the fireplace where there were many pictures, and the handsome face of a tall boy caught his attention, that was Finn, he knew the moment he hit the images. Carole returned shortly afterwards with a tired expression.  
  
“He slept.” she warned.  
  
“So, I'm going home.” said Blaine.  
  
“You can stay if you want, we have an empty room.” Carole looked down sadly, Blaine understood that she was talking about Finn's room and he didn't imagine what it was like to lose a child.  
  
“Come and have tea with me.” she said, going to the kitchen.  
  
There she pointed to one of the chairs while heating the water in the kettle. Blaine took the seat noting the cabinets and the colorful crockery set on one of the countertops, the Hummel middle class home was very peculiar to Blaine, used to high society, however, the house was still large and welcoming, unlike the Anderson mansion, which was cold and dead.  
  
“May I ask how Finn died?” Blaine shot curious before he could stop himself, he fought mentally for the rudeness.  
  
“Life can be hard when you are a teenager, not everyone can get through everything unharmed.” Carole spoke and Blaine could see how much pain there was, he understood that she was not ready to talk about her son.  
  
“Kurt and he were close. I can see from the photos.” Blaine said foolishly, he shouldn't have, but he was jealous of the way the two boys were hugging in one of the photos.  
  
“They became close. Finn was a kind of idol for Kurt, on the other hand Finn treated him like a younger brother who needed to be taken care of and protected. In their own way, they loved each other.” she said smiling wistfully. Then he turned to the table with two mugs full of steaming water.  
  
“It is clear that Kurt had a deep admiration for Finn.” said Blaine  
  
“And it is clear that Kurt likes you.” Carole said, ending the conversation about the son.  
  
“Oh!” Blaine didn't know exactly how to respond. Rachel had said the same thing, and they knew Kurt very well.  
  
“I will not meddle. This role is not for me.” she said. “But you are a man of 30 and successful, I am worried that Kurt might be hurt in this relationship, he is just a dreamy boy.” said Carole.  
  
“It is because he is this boy full of dreams that we are together, Kurt moves me. He brings new hope to my life.” Blaine said, feeling silly, falling in love made people silly, he thought.  
  
It was not easy to explain that a successful 30-year-old executive had blackmailed and pressured an 18-year-old boy into accepting a fake marriage over land, but that he had fallen in love and wanted the marriage to be real.  
  
“I just wish he was happy. Kurt is a good boy and deserves someone to love him, I hope this is you.” she said.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Anderson returned to his Westerville apartment. In the morning he had an important appointment before returning to the Hummel house, he had arranged with Hunter Clarington at the Lima Bean Café to deal with the promissory debt and ensure that neither Kurt nor his father would be harassed.  
  
Then around 10 am. Blaine sat down in the chair across from Hunter. “The amount in the envelope covers four times what Burt Hummel owed him.” he said pulling a fat brown paper envelope in front of the man.  
  
“So much so?” Hunter raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from the disposable cup of his strong extra-large coffee.  
  
“It's to make sure you leave the Hummel alone.” said Blaine, and his tone came out as a threat.  
  
“May I know the reason for your sudden interest in Hummel? I'm curious, I gave Burt's promissory note to Sebastian because he guaranteed me a lot of money. He said he was taking care of business for Blaine Anderson, he didn't lie, because here is the money.” said Hunter pointing to the package on the table, and looking back at Anderson he asked. “But I didn't expect you to come in person, so I suppose you have personal motivations. Burt's son must be really good in bed. I saw pictures, he has a round ass, he looks hot...”  
  
Blaine acted quickly. He pulled Hunter through the opening of the cheap suit he wore and shook him firmly.  
  
“Don't talk about Kurt!” he growled aggressively. He didn't like Hunter, the guy was a bad character who led a gang of hooligans called the Warblers, but they knew each other, Hunter and Sebastian were cousins.  
  
“Okay, man!” Hunter raised his hands in a plea for peace. He was smart to know that it was unwise to get in the way of an Anderson, they had money and influence.  
  
“Be warned!” said Blaine.  
  
“We are friends, man…” Hunter said softly, referring to his childhood. “I'm not going to mess with your little boyfriend, but I need to tell you that Sebastian thinks differently...”

“He's my fiancé!” Anderson said proudly. “What you mean? He asked, suspiciously.”  
  
“You know that Sebastian has a special affection for you, don't you? You guys have been having fun around, which I know.” Hunter smiled lasciviously.

“It was just fun. It wasn’t important.” said Blaine in his defense.  
  
“Not for Sebastian. He will not easily accept his romance with Kurt. I say because he came to me to ask for help to find out as much about the boy, but he gave me nothing in return, if you know what I mean.” Said Hunter, making a gesture rubbing his thumb on the index finger, indicating money.  
  
“And you only help with money first, even your cousin.” Blaine said.  
  
“Exactly! For me to help, I need to be helped.” Hunter laughed. “But I knew nothing about your boy, the Hummel’s are honest people, only that there is a guy who studied at the same school with Kurt who owes me money, a certain Azimio Adams, I passed his contact to Sebastian.” Hunter said.  
  
“Can this guy have anything about Kurt?” Blaine lowered his voice, speaking seriously.  
  
“You will need to see with Sebastian, or with Azimio himself.” he said suggestively, wishing for money.  
  
Blaine left Lima Bean Café to the Hummel house knowing how to find Azimio, but he was not going to bring it up with Kurt, the boy already had a lot on his mind, so he decided that he would solve everything on his own.

* * *

When he arrived at the Hummel Blaine he was met by Kurt, who opened the radiant door, it was amazing what a night's sleep could do to someone as young as him.

  
“You look great!” Anderson exclaimed, startled.

  
“It is the power of a good deep hydration mask and a night's sleep.” said Kurt. “That's it.” he held his hand out very close to Blaine's face. “I tried to solve it with sandpaper and a base, but I still have to make an appointment at the manicure.” Kurt said, again Blaine couldn't see any problem, Kurt's nails were perfectly cut.

They went to the hospital where Kurt can come in and sit beside his father, while Blaine went to pay for the treatment costs. Then they went to the salon to take care of Kurt's nail, and finally had lunch at Breadstix.

"The doctor said Daddy is out of danger." said Kurt.  
  
“This is great.” Blaine said, but he was distant.  
  
“You don't talk much about your family.” Kurt commented, anxious to know more about the groom.  
  
“We don't have a good relationship.” said Blaine, shrugging. “My father never accepted my sexual option. We were never really like a father and son. And our relationship is gone for good when I went to NYADA. But I don't want to talk about my father, Senator Thomas is usually an indigestible subject for me.” he said, showing a plate in front of him.  
  
“Ok!” Kurt nodded. “But your eyes shine when you talk about NYADA.” Kurt said changing the subject.  
  
“It was the best time of my life.” Blaine replied wistful.  
  
“Why did you leave NYADA if you were so happy?” Hummel asked.  
  
Blaine sighed. NYADA was years old now, and it seemed strange and difficult to explain.  
  
“When I went to New York, for the first time in my life I was free to be myself.”  
  
“I understand perfectly.” Kurt nodded frantically, he knew exactly what it felt like to arrive in New York, the land of possible dreams.  
  
“I was accepted to NYADA. I was overjoyed, at the beginning it was all amazing, I wanted to be a Broadway artist, NYADA was the right place, but…”  
  
“But?” asked Kurt.  
  
“Things were getting serious. College was not as I thought. Studying at NYADA required a lot of discipline. In the end there was more responsibility than pleasure. So, I thought I didn't need college anymore, I wanted the stage and I thought the classrooms were too small for my talent. I left NYADA with a year left to graduate and went on adventures in small productions, things didn't work out.” said Blaine summarizing.  
  
“I'm sorry.” Hummel groaned, making a desolate expression, again Blaine wanted to kiss him.  
  
“Don't worry, I gave up everything, I didn't measure the consequences.” Blaine said. “I was used to being the centre of attention, pampered by my mother, protected by my family's money, in Dalton everyone orbited me around the choir, it was easy to believe that I was talented.” said Blaine.  
  
“You are talented.” Kurt said, but he never saw Blaine acting.  
  
“I don't know if it makes sense, but NYADA taught me that having talent is not enough, being an artist goes far beyond going on stage. I was not prepared, and I did not have a family support system as an artist, my father wanted me to get involved in business.” he explained.  
  
“I think I can understand. It was easier to come to management in your family's business than to build something new from scratch.” Kurt mused.  
  
“We can sum it up this way.” Anderson nodded.  
  
“It's different with me.” said Kurt. “Dad always supported my dream. I think he understands that I am not a mechanic.” he smiled.  
  
“But it would be sexy if you were grease-stained and we had sex on the hood of a car.” Blaine teased smiling.

  
The way back to the Hummel home was done in silence. Blaine felt his phone vibrate with a message from Sebastian Smythe calling him to go to a gay bar in Lima, Sebastian was in Ohio visiting his family.  
  
“Sebastian asked us to go to Scandals.” warned Blaine.  
  
“Oh, I want to go! I need a time out of the hospital, please?” Kurt immediately ignited.  
  
“I'm not sure.” said Anderson, reticently. He was concerned about Sebastian's attitude of looking for information about Kurt, it was certain that his friend had no good intentions with his fiancé.  
  
“Please! Please!” pleaded Kurt, giving his best needy puppy look.  
  
“You look beautiful doing that pout.” Blaine said, he could not resist so much sweetness.  
  
Irresistible. Blaine came over, inhaling Kurt's sweet scent. With a big hand he pinned the boy's never and left a trail of wet kisses on the delicate skin making Kurt shiver. Blaine's mouth closed on the other's neck where he left licks, hickeys and small bites.  
  
“Blaine, no live marks...” Hummel gasped, but didn't move to stop the caresses. Her whole body was crawling and agitated with attention. The neck was one of its most sensitive parts.  
  
“Fuck!” Anderson tightened his hand on Hummel's neck even more intensifying the attack on that delicious skin, the other hand was found between the boy's legs, where he already knew that Kurt liked to be touched, rubbing over the small lump until he heard the groans Kurt's floats and feel his body trembling. Kurt was very receptive, Blaine liked that about him.  
  
“Hun!” Hummel exclaimed opening his legs wider and rolling his eyes, I almost orgasm with just Blaine's mouth and hands, it was already so moist. “Blaine, stop! I don't want to come in broad daylight in front of my father's house.” he groaned, pushing the man away.  
  
Blaine needed self-control to walk away, but Kurt was right. He really wanted to have Hummel again, but not there in the car, he wanted to hear that high-pitched voice shouting his name, he wanted to kiss and bite every bit of that pale body until it left its marks.  
  
“Ok, but I'll be back at night to pick you up.” Blaine said in a whisper close to his ear. “Let's dance, drink and end the night in my apartment having sex like crazy.” said Blaine teasing and finally let Kurt slip out of his hands.  
What none of them knew was that this night promised a lot of emotions.  
  



	9. A ghost from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this fic Karofsky is kind of crazy, kind of bipolar, alternating aggressiveness with insanity I think he ended up getting lost in the midst of so much repressed anger, the problem is that there is a business like a fissure for Hummel. And Sebastian always hating Kurt.

Blaine didn't particularly like the gay club in Lima, after all, someone used to Los Angeles and New York wasn’t going to be impressed by Scandals. Kurt was excited, however. Blaine parked the SUV, and judging by the number of cars that place was full.

They got out of the car, but Blaine noticed that Kurt was not accompanying him, he was still standing at the car’s door looking at one of the corners next to the parking lot.

“What's it? I thought you were excited.” said Anderson finding it strange.

“Nothing…” replied Kurt, still a little distracted. “I just felt a strange sensation, as if someone was watching us.” he said with a shuddering shrug.

“There's nobody there, baby.” Blaine smiled looking in the same direction.

“I know, it's silly. Let’s go in!” Kurt said and pulled Blaine by the hand almost bouncing excitedly, forgetting completely.

They entered the bar. It was crowded. A big, hairy guy wearing pink varnished shorts smiled at Blaine tapping his big false eyelashes suggestively as they crossed the dance floor towards the bar. Kurt, on the other hand, was harassed by a dark-skinned guy who gently tugged on the end of his coat, throwing a kiss when the boy turned around.

“You are a little doll. I would love to take you apart.” said the man.

“He's accompanied!” Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and led him to the bar, where Sebastian would be.

“You could play too, big cat!” the man shouted at Blaine when they disappeared through the crowd.

“Blaine!” Sebastian left the bar area and hugged him willingly, purposefully pushing Kurt aside.

“Sebastian!” Blaine returned the hug without so much enthusiasm. “Ah!” he turned his head “This is Kurt!” said him pulling the boy by the hand close to them.

“Are you the _friend_? I'm Kurt Hummel.” said Kurt, and held out his hand, looking crossly at Sebastian. The animosity was immediate.

Smythe looked at him smirking. Finally, he was face to face with Kurt Hummel, his rival in Blaine's love. His appraising gaze ran over Kurt's body, the boy was tall and thin, with long legs in dark tights and high boots, the bastard was handsome, and had good taste and a lot of attitude, but a boy with skin porcelain and baby face was no match for Sebastian, especially after the surprise that was saved for him today.

“Wow!” exclaimed Sebastian pretending, shaking Kurt's hand “Did you present a false identity, Darling?”

“I am 18 years old.” said Kurt sourly.

“Don't mind him, Kurt. Sebastian likes to play.” Blaine intervened.

“Beer for Blaine and a cherry temple, without alcohol for Kurt, we don't want the baby to get drunk.” Sebastian continued with the provocation.

Kurt noticed the way Smythe looked at his fiancé, it was apparent and blatant that Sebastian wanted his man, it wasn't going to be easy. Blaine belonged to him, period.

“Blaine, let's dance.” Kurt pulled him by the hand, giving his most petty and arrogant look to Smythe, who if he wanted to be content to hold the candle that night.

Obviously, Sebastian didn't like to be left to the corner, standing alone stupidly, at the bar he had to bitterly see Blaine and Kurt having fun on the dance floor, he swore to himself that he was going to take revenge on that princess-looking bitch, and it would be tonight.

Anderson hugged his fiancé from behind by wrapping his arms around the boy's slim waist, resting his chin on his shoulder as they followed a fun performance on stage.

The night went on excitedly for the couple, although Sebastian took advantage of every possible opportunity to tease Kurt and flirt with Blaine. The attractions on stage were always fun, like the big, hairy guys balancing on high platform sandals dancing extravagantly.

Everything was going well until a certain point in the night, when Kurt felt strange, suddenly it was very stuffy inside the club, and the dance floor seemed to become noisier and more crowded with sweaty bodies, almost unbearable.

“I have a headache!” Kurt shouted for Blaine to hear.

“Huh? “the man tilted his ear, narrowing his eyes.

“I'm going to sit down for a while!” Kurt shouted again to be heard.

Blaine was going to sit with Kurt at the bar, but at that moment Sebastian thought he would get between them again, saying that now it was his turn to enjoy his friend.

“He'll be fine, don't worry.” said Sebastian giving Blaine a gentle touch on the nose, pulling him to dance, but Anderson was still looking towards the bar with a worried expression. “Oh, never mind, your boy is an adult, let's have fun!”

On the dancefloor, the music changed to one of the slower ones, requiring couples to dance more intimately. Sebastian put his arms around Blaine's neck, sticking their bodies together, it seemed that the old days were returning little by little. They got so close, Smythe closed his eyes, smelling the other man's perfume, he was so used to that Blaine colony.

“Why did you look for Azimio Adams?” Blaine broke the moment, taking advantage of those close by so Sebastian could hear him.

“What?” Smythe was devastated, Blaine cut him off just when he was experiencing his flashback moment.

“Hunter said you were looking for information about Kurt. What do you want to know?” asked Blaine.

“Ah! Come on, Blaine!” Sebastian complained moving away upset. “I was just worried about you, I wanted to know if this Kurt wasn’t a drug addict or a psychopath, I don't know. I just wanted to know if you would be safe with him…”

“What is this bullshit, Sebastian? You suggested that I approach him. The idea of this wedding was yours, now you seem sorry.” Blaine interrupted him, pressing for an explanation.

“And I really regretted it. It was a bad idea. I didn't count on you falling in love with that whore!” said Sebastian.

“I love Kurt.” said Anderson walking away. “Don't you dare do anything against him if you value our friendship.” he warned.

“Why? Would you break my face if I touched in one hair on head of that bitch?” Sebastian shouted angrily. Fuck the night or his plans, he was frustrated.

“I will not answer that, you are drunk!” Blaine shouted back and left to find her fiancé and leave, the night having ended.

Oblivious to what was happening on the dance floor Kurt was dizzy and sick. He reached the tropics by grabbing the bar counter. He asked the bartender for water while he saw dark spots everywhere.

“It's time for a child to be in bed, cute.” the same muscle-head brunette from the entrance spoke staring at Kurt with interest. “In my bed” he completed with his infamous sings.

“Ouch! Poor little boy is high” said a drag who came to get a colorful drink pointing the finger at Hummel.

“He looks breathless.” the muscled brunette guy observed trying to open the collar of Kurt's grey blouse.

“I hope this one doesn't throw up my counter.” grumbled the bartender insensibly.

“I want to go home...” Kurt said, drinking some water, ignoring the man harassing him.

“I think you're really bad.” said the muscular man and managed to open the first buttons of the boy's shirt. “Now, what is it, princess? Has anyone been playing in your little neck? Was it the oldest cat?” he ran his hand over Hummel's neck where the hickeys left by Blaine earlier.

“Blaine is not old!” Kurt muttered automatically. He couldn't see a span before his eyes. What the fuck was in that drink? It was alcohol-free, unless there was something.

“It was him! Sebastian...” Kurt staggered, falling against the strong man who promptly supported him.

“Hey, princess, calm down. Where's your daddy? He left you alone, did he?” asked the man, worried.

“Let me go!” Kurt struggled in the guy's arms.

“Nervous and cuddly.” the guy pulled him by the coat, approaching their mouths to try to steal a kiss.

“I told you to let go! Your pervert!” Kurt pushed him blindly. Having the chance to stagger between the bodies without exactly seeing where he was going, bumping here and there.

“Hey, look where you are!” someone shouted at him.

“He's high!” another commented.

“Drunk ass has no owner, oh hot guy!” shouted another.

Kurt didn't seem to hear. He just wanted to find Blaine, he came with Blaine, didn't he? His head was spinning in a spiral of colors, smells and sounds and he just wanted to get out of there. His legs were crossing in crooked steps when a strong, warm arm came around his waist, balancing him.

“I finally found you. It's okay now!” the deep voice spoke right next to your ear.

“Take me home.” Kurt accepted the hug, he knew that voice, but where was it from?

The man supported him until they were out of Scandals outdoors. The man's hands pulled him across the parking lot. They passed Blaine's car, and Kurt let himself go, still doped, only realizing that something was wrong when they were on one of the empty corners next to the club. A warning signal lit up in his brain when an adrenaline rush helped to clear his senses, it was too late, he was already being pushed against a wall in an empty, dark alley by Dave Karofsky's hands.

**$$$**

Sebastian ran after Blaine, upset at being left behind and worried that if Anderson found Kurt before Karofsky he would screw up his plan.

Annoyed Blaine walked to the bar, but there was no sign of Kurt. He looked around, his heart pounded like a kick inside his chest, there was a bad feeling. He should never have left his fiancé alone.

“Hey, did you see a tall, thin guy with very pale skin and blue eyes?” Anderson ran to ask the bartender.

“One with a baby face?” the bartender asked.

“That's right, girl face.” Sebastian replied, arriving at Blaine's side.

“He was drunk or drugged.” the bartender replied. “But I didn't see who he left with.” he said with an expression of boredom, putting up with drunks was a routine.

“I saw your boy.” said the muscle-guy sitting on the same stool. “I saw that he was high and tried to help, but he ran away from me, I don't even know why…” said the man, shrugging. “He stumbled on one side and the other, and right over there a big guy, like a bear, got him. Do you know when the guy catches us like that? I love it!” he made a gesture of tight hug and looked at Blaine and Sebastian trying to see if the men understood him and continued talking. “So, that's how the guy caught him. I thought they were together, they seemed to know each other very well, then they left. It takes about ten minutes or more.” the man finished the story by uninterestedly drinking his beer again.

“You!” Blaine shouted pushing Sebastian. “You brought the drink. What was in Kurt's drink?”

“Are you crazy?” Sebastian reacted hurt. “Didn't you hear the steroids guy? Kurt went out with a big guy. He certainly got tired of you and saw something more interesting.”

“You don't know Kurt.” Blaine said with eyes sparkling with anger. “This guy fucking took him against his will!” he shouted holding himself up so as not to punch his friend in the face.

“Ok! Alright! The guy must have put something in his drink, not me. It's full of good night Cinderella in these bars.” said Smythe.

“I should never have left him alone!” Blaine spoke and ran to the door, but by now Kurt should be far away and with a stranger. God! He didn't want to think about what the boy could be going through right now.

They ran to the exit across the parking lot in one shot. Blaine in the lead, Sebastian on his trail. But there was no sign of Kurt or the big guy, like a bear. Anderson thought he was going to pass out from panic. But behind him Sebastian Smythe smiled. Victory, he thought.

**$$$**

“Huummm!” Kurt's tearful eyes widened and he tried to scream, but his mouth was covered by Karofsky's huge hand. It couldn't be happening again.

“Silence! I won’t hurt you. I will remove my hand from your mouth, you cannot scream. I just want to talk with you!” Karofsky hissed. He saw Kurt nod and removed his hand freeing the boy's lips.

“HELP!” Kurt shouted as soon as his mouth was free. He would have screamed more if the air had not been expelled from his lungs when Dave pushed him violently against the wall. He clung to the molester's arms, seeing black dots dancing in front of him. Before he could open his mouth for another scream, a slap hit him in the face, the whole right side exploded in pain and he fell with his knees on the cement of the sidewalk with a thud and a high-pitched cry.

It was the right position and height. Dave gave him a glassy look, he always looked like that in Hummel's presence as if a huge dose of dopamine had been released in his brain, half torn between the urge to caress and spank. He buried his big hands in Kurt's hair, forcing the boy's face to bury himself in front of his pants.

Kurt groaned inhaling the strong smell of that guy's groin and thought he was going to be sick. In desperation he put his arms behind the man's legs to try to get rid of him, but still being half doped he had no strength, besides that Karofsky was like a rock and did not move a step. Hummel's heart beat in his chest, not again.

Karofsky pulled the strands of soft hair, undoing the perfect hairstyle and lifted Kurt's head in a painful and crooked angle, their eyes met. The Hummel gorilla was frightened, tears streaked down his face, smearing the eye marker, his right cheek was angry red from the slap he took, but what caught his eye were his eyes, it was always his eyes, huge, dark blue and sparkling that impressed Dave.

“I missed it.” said Karofsky.

“Let me go!” Kurt snarled in a mixture of fear, hatred and disgust.

“I never meant to hurt you. That night, I don't know what came over me. I... I should have stopped myself, but I couldn't.” Dave said nervously. “I should never have let Azimio record our fuck. I should have demanded that he delete it. I'm so sorry! I didn't want your dad to see us... Shit, nobody was supposed to see that. Fuck! Your daddy wasn't supposed to see it!” Karofsky was crying, he was not making sense.

“What did you say?” Kurt felt sick. Had your father seen the video of your pathetic first time?

“I said I'm sorry!” Karofsky seemed out of his mind. He shouted, pulling Hummel's hair and dragging his head back, it must have been painful because of the expression of pain that was stoned on the boy's face.

“Just let me go, please!” Kurt said, it was not the time to antagonize, so he softened his voice trying to convince that madman not to hurt him. Karofsky was oscillating between sick affection and insane aggression.

“I will let you go, but first you have to forgive me. Please forgive me!” said Karofsky still pulling the boy's hair.

The situation was terribly frightening. However, a survival instinct was activated in Kurt, and he did not freak out with his anxiety attacks, did not hyperventilate or passed out, although he was in front of his former molester.

“That night” Kurt whispered, controlling his voice so that it came out, as far as possible firmly “you are hurt me.” he said, looking into the crazy eyes of the guy who made his life at school hell, the guy who had stolen his innocence, the son of a bitch who had let them record a video of him. He hated Dave Karofsky.

“I'm sorry.” cried Karofsky, his grip was loosening in the boy's hair.

“You took from me very precious things.” Hummel said talking about the first stolen kiss and later his virginity. "I didn't want it to be you." barked Kurt.

“No, no, no! You wanted. You went to the car with me... I...”

“You were cruel and I did not feel pleasure! I felt disgusted!” said Kurt boldly.

Karofsky released Hummel's head and pushed him back, sighing in shock. Kurt fell on his butt on the wet pavement, his delicate hands scraping against the concrete to ease the fall, but it was now or never. He saw a chance, because there was no way he would be waiting for the madman to switch to the aggressor mode. Kurt crawled against the wall to stand. His breath was breathless and gasping, still half-doped.

When Dave took a step forward, Kurt kicked him between his spread legs with all the strength his leg was able to pull together, and it must have been quite a kick, because Karofsky's eyes widened in a comic face of pain and fell to his knees with hands in the bag letting out a hideous scream.

“Fag! I'll kill you!” he snarled feeling a shiver of pain running through his body.

Hummel wouldn't let him get up, his leg went up again and his boot hit Dave's round red face with stupid force, they heard a crunchy crack, and blood flew from the man's face. Karofsky fell heavily on the damp ground, shouting about the fag that broke his nose.

Kurt didn't waste a minute and ran to the busy street that gave access to the parking lot through an alley and stumbling around the corner, he heard Scandals' music in the distance until two arms pulled hard.

“Leave me!” Hummel shouted, fighting the grip.

“Kurt, it's me!” Blaine shouted startled and relieved.

“Blaine!” Kurt cried and pressed himself to Anderson's chest. He was protected now. The horror was over.


	10. The violent night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter contains violent scene and aggression, Sebastian will suffer a little.  
> I am totally against it, but thankfully we are in the universe of fanfics.  
> It also contains some heavy language, sex scenes, intersexualization and some intrigue!

**S** ebastian Smythe could have screamed in anger when Blaine steadied Kurt in his arms and the two cried together relieved. Blaine squeezed the boy's body for some broken bone, getting irritated when he noticed the red mark in the shape of a big hand on Kurt's delicate face.

Standing like a pole Sebastian wondered why Kurt was there when he was supposed to be raped and abandoned in some alley. How had he escaped, that Karofsky guy was a giant, how can Kurt get rid of him?

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked.

“I am fine,” said Kurt, half anesthetized by the dope effect, half altered by the emotion of the flight.

“What happened?” Sebastian came from behind Blaine, curious to know how Hummel had escaped, practically unhurt, with only a slap mark on the right side.

They both looked a little surprised, Blaine not remembering that Sebastian was there, all that mattered was Kurt's well-being.

“What did he do to you, Kurt?” Blaine lifted the boy's chin, analysing the damage on his face.

“Someone doped me, there was something in that drink. Karofsky took me from the club, I was groggy and he dragged me into an alley, but I managed to react and ran away. I broke his nose and ran,” reported Kurt.

“Did you break the guy's nose? He was a giant!” Sebastian rushed, but seeing that both Kurt and Blaine were looking at him suspiciously, he corrected himself immediately. “The guy at the bar said that the guy who took you was a bear type,” he said, making a way with his arms indicating a large size.

“Did that big bear hurt you?” Blaine asked pityingly, his poor Kurt in the hands of a lunatic was heart-breaking. “I should go after this guy and kick his hairy ass!” vented Anderson, but Kurt grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

“He must be away by now, please take me home, please,” asked Hummel, it was bullshit to go out on the streets.

“What did he want anyway?” asked Blaine giving up going to the alley.

“Karofsky never had a good head, only now he looks even worse and more dangerous,” said Kurt and then he was thoughtful. He still didn't understand what Karofsky wanted. The man dragged him into an alley, hit him, pulled his hair, rubbed his face in his groin and then apologized for making his life hell, for being an idiot his first time and for letting Azimio record everything and because Burt saw the video. Nothing made sense. Why had Karofsky returned now?

“You! Somehow, you're in it,” said Kurt pointing to Sebastian. “You doped me.”

“What?” Sebastian made a forced sigh putting his hand on his chest indignantly.

“You doped me!” Kurt repeated irritably.

“Me? Why would I do that? It is obvious Karofsky put something in your drink. You said the guy is dangerous,” said Smythe, making an expression of innocence.

“I do not trust you! Blaine, I want to go!” demanded Kurt, feeling exhausted and confused. He felt dirty that the Neanderthal touched him. 

“Yeah, Blaine, take him home. I think your _diva_ got scared today and is nervous and confused,” said Sebastian.

“I think we are all in high spirits,” Blaine agreed.

"You know where to find me if you need anything," said Sebastian in a flirtatious tone.

“We will meet at Aim Office in New York, Sebastian. And there is a lot we need to clarify, you still need to explain to me about...” Blaine was saying, but having Kurt in his arms so shaken he refrained, it would be better for him and Sebastian to have this conversation alone. “You know about what,” he concluded putting his arm around his fiancé and they went to the car.

Sebastian sighed angrily. His plan had gone wrong. He drove to his own car, parked in a less lit area of the parking lot. He pressed the button and the alarm beep sounded when the doors unlocked.

“I don't believe that twink escaped!” he groaned angrily, punching the steering wheel in frustration.

Basically, Sebastian didn't get anything out of it, he just wanted to get back at Kurt when he sent the video to Burt Hummel. Everything had gone wrong. Burt had a heart attack and because of that Kurt ended up in Blaine's arms as a support system. Annoyed, Sebastian searched Dave Karofsky, the guy in the video, and told him that Kurt was back in Lima and it would be a great chance for them to talk, it was so easy to manipulate that patient to go after Kurt at Scandals, the guy was so uncontrolled that Sebastian was sure he would hurt Hummel for real.

He was about to start the car when the passenger door opened and a big man jumped on the seat beside him, in a windy foot. It was Karofsky, hideous, with a tennis ball-like nose and blood-red eyes.

“ You lied!” Dave barked in a nasal voice and advanced on Sebastian, holding his big hands in the man's hair, as he had done with Kurt in the alley.

“What the fuck? Ouch!” groaned Sebastian, his eyes widening with sharp pain, it was as if strand by strand of his hair could come off his head.

“You lied to me! Kurt was not interested in talking to me, he is disgusted and afraid of me.” Karofsky squeezed even more.

“What happened anyway?” Sebastian asked in a snarl, gritting his teeth in pain. “The _little princess_ was doped and you let him escape...”

“It wasn't that simple. Hummel is a tough guy despite his fragile appearance. He crushed my bag and broke my nose! - Dave Karofsky spoke fanny. “Why did you do that? What do you want with Hummel?”

“I hate that fag, if you want to know! I sent your fucking video fucking him to daddy!” Shouted Sebastian.

“You are one of those bad guys, aren't you? People like you deserve the worst in life,” Dave swore, and the strength in his grip made Sebastian's head buckle at an odd angle.

“I hate him! He's engaged to the man I like! I want him to die!” Sebastian said in a snarl.

“Fuck!” Karofsky pressed again. “Kurt is happy for the first time in his life and you tried to screw with that, using me. Because of the fucking video, his dad ended up in the hospital. Kurt will never forgive me!” Dave shouted wildly.

“Ouch! It’s hurt!” Sebastian growled. Tears were streaming from his eyes. “Don't tell me that you care, you raped him in the back seat of that car…” he was saying, but Karofsky didn't allow it.

“Shut up! I never raped anyone! He gave himself to me!” anger took Karofsky's face and he let it all out with Sebastian. He hit Smythe's head against the steering wheel once, twice, three times...

Sebastian felt the first explosion of pain in his forehead, the second time he felt as if some bone was cracking and the pain spread through his skull, the third time he screamed and erased. Karofsky did not care, he continued to strike the man's head against the steering wheel, then against the luxurious dashboard of the car as if he were manipulating a rag doll, he only stopped when there was blood everywhere and Smythe was capsized lifeless and disfigured.

Karofsky looked at his bloodstained hands, there were tufts of brown hair between his nails, he screamed in fear and dropped his body and ran out into the night.

**$$$**

At Blaine's apartment in Westerville Kurt huddled on the huge bed pressing an ice pack against his face. Now that the immediate danger had passed, he had a lot going on in his head. Why was Karofsky at Scandals? Did Sebastian have any involvement?

“Oh!” Kurt flinched when Blaine wiped a cotton ball soaked in some antiseptic solution against the skin of the skinned knee.

“Sorry,” whispered Anderson, penalized that his handsome fiancé was hurt. After leaving Scandals he brought a shaken Kurt home, helping him into a tub of warm water and his precious salts, and now they were both in bed with him disinfecting the scratches on the boy's knees and palms. Kurt was such a sweet and loving boy, why did people always tend to hurt him? Blaine felt useless when that happened, he had sworn to himself so many times that he was going to protect her future husband, but he was always failing.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked after a time dedicated to the injured knee. “That big guy, Karofsky, I know he's the guy from your first time, but... Who exactly is he in your past?” He asked softly.

Then Kurt sighed heavily, Blaine must have known. He was his fiancé.

“His name is Dave Karofsky as you already know. And he was the Neanderthal who chased me and made my life hell at school with assaults and humiliation, he made sure to show in every way, physical and verbal, how he hated me, so one day, tired of being the victim I faced him in the clothes and he kissed me hard,” Kurt said sadly.

“Oh, Kurt... this guy was your first man in everything,” Blaine said with a broken heart, then he gave a silly caress scratching the inside of Kurt's thigh and asked gently, knowing it was very difficult for the groom that subject. “Did he... rape you?”

“No!” Kurt said softly. “After the stolen kiss he started to insist that he liked me and I thought that ... he was attentive, he pampered me on Valentine's Day I believed him, no one had ever treated me that way, no boy had been interested for me before, and it was good, I felt beautiful and wanted. So, I accepted that my first time was with him, we went to the back seat of the car and the rest you know.” he said discouraged. 

Blaine was so sorry. Kurt was never treated as he deserved, he was a beautiful and delicate jewel, how had the world not noticed it before? He climbed up the boy's legs to look into those beautiful eyes.

“I'm sorry, Baby. I wish I was your first man. I would have treated you the way you deserve,” said Anderson.

“And how do I deserve to be treated?” Kurt made a sensual voice.

Blaine thought it would be better to respond with actions than with words. He sank his hand into the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"I would have liked to have met you earlier," Kurt said, a little out of breath after their mouths parted. “There is something that does not leave my head. Karofsky apologized to me for the video that Azimio recorded reached my father.”

“I have to tell you something,” started Blaine. “I went to Hunter, of the Warblers, to pay Burt's debt. Hunter and Sebastian are cousins and Hunter told me that Sebastian asked for help to find out about you, that's how he got to Azimio, a guy who studied at his school and was Hunter's client.” said Anderson.

“I'm going to kill Sebastian!” Kurt shouted livid. “I'm going to pluck out their eyes with my cut nails!” but Blaine pulled him back to the bed.

“You are not going anywhere!” said Blaine firmly.

“But, Azimio was the guy who recorded the video. Neither he nor Karofsky has used it until today, just when Sebastian looks for him. It is Obviously! your friend is involved in this!” Shouted Kurt.

“Kurt, I will take care of Sebastian. I've known him all my life, there must be another explanation, Karofsky must be guilty. Please calm down!” practically pleaded Blaine, being sensible. “We will do it this way,” he said. “I talk to Sebastian at Aim Officer, you stay out of this conversation, it will be easier for him to open up to me, with everything cleared up we making a decision. And anyway, we'll have to wait for his father to get better to know if he received any videos. Until then, we won't do anything rash like pulling someone's eyes out with our nails,” said Anderson.

“Blaine, what kind of person would do that? I can't even imagine my dad watching that video.” Kurt was convinced and his recent anger was fading and he looked so helpless. 

“I don't know, Baby, but I'm not going to let anyone hurt you,” it was the only thing Blaine thought to say at that moment. He pulled Kurt into his arms. “Let's forget about that for the night, okay? You need to rest.”

“I don't want to rest. I want you to make me forget those dirty hands on top of me,” said Kurt pulling Blaine.

Anderson didn't hesitate, he lay on Kurt's body and pressed his lips together in a deep kiss.

“I love you. I love everything about you.” Blaine said, breaking the kiss, but his mouth couldn't stay away from Kurt's soft skin, he went down leaving wet kisses by the neck, where there were already some of his hickeys left in the afternoon.

“Do you have any idea how difficult it is to hide the hickey marks on your neck?” asked Kurt purring.

“So, don't hide it, let them see how happy we are,” Blaine moaned between kisses, he really loved how sensitive Kurt's skin was. He opened the plush robe that Hummel used and licked his chest, licking up to his navel, teasing.

Kurt stretched out on the bed arching his spine, exposing himself more and more to touch. Blaine took the hint, he lifted one of Hummel's legs lightly, kissing the injured knee carefully, a hand moved up his shapely thigh to stop over the vulva, Kurt closed his eyes feeling the heat spread through his groin like a powder trail. With a low groan he relaxed his muscles and let his legs relax on the bed.

Blaine opened the lips of his vagina with his fingers, watching the pink flesh exposed, his cock twitched immediately in his underwear, he sank a finger, it was so wet inside Kurt.

“Ohhh!” Hummel moaned raising his pelvis when Blaine exchanged his finger for his mouth, it was incredible to feel the generous licks and his vulva, he loved Blaine's mouth.

Knowing how receptive Kurt was Blaine sank his face, playing to invade the vaginal opening with the tip of his tongue, alternating between soft hickeys and small bites by pulling on his big lips, and in that Kurt was already rolling his eyes and let out shrieks. Each touch made him sigh and squirm and Blaine loved to see all the reactions, his tongue moved inside the boy, changing licks with gentle nudges on the foreskin, causing the clitoris, each time more stimulated.

“You smell so good, Baby.” Anderson returned with his face between Kurt's legs using his tongue again taking care of the big lips sliding in the middle until brushing against the lump, he did it repeatedly until Kurt grabbed him by the hair without knowing what do it right with your hands while having your sex devoured. He sank his fingers into Blaine's thick curls, the man in turn staying there alternating between licks, sucking on one lip then switching to the other.

Hummel moaned loudly, his hips practically bounced on the bed when Blaine hit a rhythm sucking hard, making a wet sucking noise, sinking his tongue as far as it could, causing the inner walls or giving light strokes of his tongue over her already very sensitive clitoris.

“Oh! Oh!” Kurt whimpered feeling unbearable pressure on the vulva. His thighs shook uncontrollably, his muscles contracted involuntarily, and he released his orgasm in an unexpected squirt in Blaine's mouth, then fell boneless onto the bed.

“Excuse me! I couldn't help myself,” Hummel blushed, maybe Blaine would find him weird and disgusting.

“That was incredible,” Anderson smiled licking his lips. He was so hard now, he needed to get into Kurt. “You look beautiful coming, I love it.” Blaine said, and climbed over his partner's sweaty body, scraping the tip of his penis in Kurt's wet opening while taking his mouth in a lingering tongue kiss making the boy taste her. own orgasm.

“Hum! Oh!” Kurt sighed in Blaine's mouth when his cock slid inward, although his passage was lubricated, he still had to widen to receive that hard, wide flesh. “Oh! Oh!” he repeated with each push until Anderson was completely buried inside.

Blaine looked at him fondly, waiting for the smaller body to adapt. Kurt moved just below him, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

“Continues!” demanded Hummel. It was what Anderson needed to hear. He moved his hips slowly, withdrawing his penis and slipping again, enjoying that feeling of friction “Oh, Oh! Is it! Faster!” Kurt said, lost in pleasure, throwing his head from side to side on the pillow.

Blaine did as he was told. He was withdrawing slowly, but came back getting it all at once. Immediately Kurt screamed, wrapping his arms around a man's back, gripping him tightly to keep pace in quick, vigorous movements, over and over until Kurt felt everything coming into his body again, his vaginal muscles trapped Anderson's penis in one of those strong spasms he had when it came to a climax.

“Ahh!” and Blaine, in turn, couldn't stand that hot pressure. He groaned, ejaculating in jets with every strong thrust inside Kurt.

Post-coitus was always breath-taking for both of them. Kurt had never allowed himself all those feelings before he met Blaine, definitely that was the only man in the world who could make him feel full. Blaine, on the other hand, felt the same way, complete. With Kurt it was unlike anything. It was different from sex with Sebastian where there was only physical release, never the feeling of personal satisfaction that now filled his chest. He gently withdrew from the heat of Kurt, marvelling at the soft noise of the half-open vagina expelling the accumulated air, blowing out lint of semen. His fingers poked his parted lips, but Kurt brushed his silly hand away from his sensitive sex by closing his legs.

“I'm tired and satisfied,” Kurt said making that sly pout that made him cute, so he purred and snuggled into Anderson's chest.

“Thank you,” muttered Kurt sleepily.

“Can I know why?” Anderson asked.

“For making me forget Karofsky... and for making me believe that I am special,” said Kurt.

“You are special.” said Blaine accepted him in her arms, laying them both comfortably on the pillows.


	11. Paying an expensive price

The weekend passed quickly and Blaine had to return to New York to run the business. Kurt would stay in Lima for two more weeks. He had gotten a few weeks from Vogue.com and had switched shifts at the restaurant to help with his father's recovery.

At Aim Blaine he hoped to find Sebastian, they would have an early meeting to discuss the values of building the mall, however, he did not attend or answer Santana's calls, which made Blaine think it would be a Sebastian’ trick to escape from questions about Azimio, Karofsky and the video, however, he couldn't postpone this confrontation forever and Anderson knew how to wait.

Nick sat in front of Blaine's table balancing a large cup decorated with delicate flowers filled with coffee on a saucer, interested in the boss's weekend, Blaine always had the best news.

“So, you paid Hunter and tore the promissory note, then Hunter said that Sebastian is investigating Kurt and then Kurt was attacked at the nightclub by the guy the his first time, a big, bearish guy, and you think Sebastian might have something to see not only with the attack, but also with sending the video the first time to Burt?” Nick whistled making a face. “No, this is Sebastian. The same guy who went to Dalton with us and Harvard with you, he's kind of annoying, kind of arrogant, but he wouldn't be able to really hurt anyone, would he?” He asked confused.

“He did not tear the promissory note, it is kept in the last drawer of the desk, under some colored folders”, said Santana passing to leave documents for Blaine to sign. “Along with the NYADA letter.” She said with a shrug.

“How do you know that?” Blaine asked startled.

“She always knows everything,” said Wes, without thinking it was very important, everyone knew that Santana spied on the lives of people in that company.

“The sister of my sister-in-law's cousin's friend knows Santana, the other day at a barbecue she assured me that Santana has a third eye, it's mystical, it's a gift of foresight, that's how she always knows everything!” Said Nick impressing. “Oh! Did you see? I got goose bumps!” He completed showing his arm to his friends, neither Wes nor Blaine notice the difference.

“Does she read thoughts? We could ask her to find out if Sebastian is involved in Kurt's attack and sending the video,” said Blaine thoughtfully.

“For the love of God! Stop you two!” Wes rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers in front of Anderson's face to bring him back to the real world. “First, she doesn't have a third eye, there is no such thing,” he said glaring at Nick. “And the only reason she knows everything is because she is a lunatic who turns over all our drawers when we are not here.” He explained.

“Oh, my God! So, she knows what I keep in the fourth drawer of my table!” Exclaimed Nick in fright, his eyes widening.

“I don't even want to imagine what that would be...” Wes pursed his lips. “Now, Blaine, did you not return the NYADA letter?”

Blaine looked at his friend with an embarrassed blush. He had completely forgotten all about that letter, so much had happened since the day they were in the loft serenading.

“Nick, you will run to the loft and leave the letter at the door, in the same place where we found it.” Blaine said urgently.

“Me!? Why me? What if that crazy girl catches me?” Nick protested.

“Forget it, the last day to complete enrolment was Saturday, today is Monday,” Santana said putting her head into the room.

“I think she really reads thoughts,” said Nick.

“Santana! Why didn't you tell me this before?” Blaine shouted, he looked like he was about to cry, that was Kurt's biggest dream and he had ruined everything.

“You didn't ask me.” She spoke banally and disappeared as suddenly as she appeared.

“What did I do?” Blaine asked shaking his head. “I screwed up!” He said.

“You need to talk to Kurt and tell him the whole truth,” said Wes sensibly.

“Are you crazy? He's not going to do that.” Said Nick. “Now it's over, the house has fallen, the cow has gone to the swamp,” he said. “Blaine, my friend, think. If you tell Kurt that he's not going to NYADA because you hid his letter, he'll hate you, Wes got a pot of coffee when you sent a ring through the post office, he'll kill you. Maybe he'll kill us too, after all we were with you...”

“So, you were suggesting that he lie to Kurt? Blaine, Kurt will never forgive you if he ever knows that for others. It will be better to say the truth and beg for forgiveness, if he really loves you, he will forgive.” Wes insisted.

“If you tell him he will freak out, he will cancel the wedding and you will be without Kurt and without the land. He is young, he can always try next time.” Said Nick.

“Blaine must do what is right!” Wes was going to protest, but was cut off by Anderson.

“Enough, you two. You guys are looking like the little angel and the little devil. Let me think!” Blaine said squinting nervously with his fingers.

“I am the little angel…” Nick raised his hand.

“Blaine!” Santana entered the room, she looked shaken. “Sebastian's mother called from France to tell him he is hospitalized in Lima.” Said the Latin woman. “It looks like he was attacked at Scandals on Saturday. Apparently, that night was agitated, someone tried to break your two toys, what a coincidence.” She said, rolling her eyes and doing her best expression I don't care and I want the world to be damned.

Blaine sighed. He had just returned from Ohio, but Sebastian was his friend and Santana was right, maybe she did have some psychic gift, because Anderson could bet that the same person who took Kurt had attacked Sebastian.

He flew to Ohio after canceling his afternoon appointments. Sebastian was at the Memorial Hospital in Lima, the same one where Burt was, it was a small town after all.

Blaine inquired at the reception about Sebastian Smythe's room, he remembered when they almost lost Burt Hummel, the difference was that Sebastian was alone, the Smythe were like the Andersons, they didn't care and Blaine couldn't help but be sad. It must be scary to be in a hospital room without seeing a familiar face, he was lucky to have found Kurt, now he knew he would never be alone again.

“Muuuu…” the man in the bed let out a long, painful groan that made Blaine sick, it was hard to believe that that was Sebastian Smythe, if he hadn't known he might have thought he went into the wrong room.

“What they did to you, man?” Blaine approached in horror at the damage on his face that was so beautiful. The man was disfigured, as if he had doubled in size. His eyes were black and as swollen as tennis balls, his nose was hidden by a plasterboard, probably broken, his lips were purple with blood and broken in many places, and there was a huge cut with grotesque spots on the right side that it took the whole cheek in an irritated red. Too bad, it was what Blaine felt for Sebastian.

“Who made this? Did you see something?” Anderson was asking, but it was clear that Sebastian could not speak. He hardly seemed to register Blaine's presence at his side.

“He cannot speak.” Said a nurse who came to check on the patient. “He's full of stitches on his tongue, that he bit, poor thing. He was attacked at the exit of a gay nightclub. The police suspect it was another hate crime,” she spoke with a disapproving noise with her tongue between her teeth.

“Poor Sebastian,” whispered Blaine in horror.

“The poor guy was so handsome, I saw pictures of him before, but now look at that…” She sighed. “He broke his jaw, nose, and some bones in his face, lost his front teeth and will need some restorative surgeries and speech therapy sessions,” the girl looked devastated.

Blaine left the room when Sebastian fell asleep after the afternoon dose of morphine, the image of his friend's disfigured face would be one that would not leave his head anytime soon. Smythe was a handsome and very vain man, it would be a huge blow to his ego.

Meanwhile, Kurt went to Burt's workshop. It was strange to enter Hummel Tires & Lube without Burt there, but in a short time the workshop wouldn't even exist, Anderson's Aim would build a mall there. He entered the small room that served as an office, the computer was still on, moving the mouse the screen lit up, and there was what Kurt feared most, the anonymous message with the title Starring Kurt Hummel, the little bitch from Lima. Immediately he felt the tears coming, imagining the anguish of Burt, who had always been an extremely overprotective father seeing that horror, it was not for nothing that the man's heart could not stand and collapsed.

Kurt capsized his head on his arms crying, he was so immersed in his misery that he did not notice the person behind him until a heavy hand squeezed his shoulder.

“Hummel,” it was Dave Karofsky once again. The huge man was right there in Burt's workshop.

Kurt turned around, his eyes widening and his whole face went as white as a sheet of bond paper.

“Go away. Leave me alone!” He pressed himself against the chair, his eyes searched the place frantically for an escape route, but Dave was blocking the only door with his bulk and Kurt knew he couldn't go against that body mass.

“Stay quiet. I don't want to do any harm,” said Karofsky speaking slowly.

“Even because you've done me all the evil in the world for a lifetime.” Kurt accused him without taking his eyes off the big man.

“Look, I blew it... I never had the courage to assume my own sexuality, because I was a cowardly. I was jealous of you, always so handsome and proud, always so strong, rubbing your entire _fagot_ in the face of the school as if it were cool to be a _fag.”_ growled Dave approaching, his big hand touched Kurt's face delicately. “I have always been passionate about you. Your skin is so soft. That older guy is so lucky to have you...”

“Blaine is not old! And I don't want you touching me!” Kurt spoke immediately and slapped the man's hand away from his face. “Oh, My Gosh! Your nails are ruined!” Exclaimed Kurt finally noticing Karofsky's hands. “I can give you the contact of my manicure,” he said horrified. There was what looked like dried blood under the brittle nail. “Is it blood on your nails???”

“I just wanted to apologize to you for everything, for all the pain I caused, for the video.” Dave tried to start his litany when Hummel interrupted him.

“Do you know who sent the video?” Kurt cut him off.

“That guy who was at Scandals with you and your fiance. He paid for Azimio's video, and then he came to me and told me that you were back in Lima, I had hopes…” Dave said with a shrug.

“Sebastian! So, it was him? I'll kill him!” Kurt growled angrily.

“You don’t need to worry. I already did the dirty work.” Warned Karofsky snapping his fingers.

Hummel went pale, the way Dave spoke gave him a chill in his spine. He hated Sebastian, and he really wanted to pluck those pretty green eyes with his nails, but he didn't really want to kill the man, Kurt had no heart to hurt anyone.

“Please, don't say those hands are dirty with...” Kurt got up from his chair wanting to run, that guy was crazy and apparently a murderer.

“Stay away from him!” Miraculously Blaine was at the workshop’s office door.

“Blaine!” Kurt shouted happy to see the groom.

“I looked for you at the hospital, in Burt's room after leaving Sebastian, but Carole told me that you had come to the workshop to see something on the computer and then I knew it was the video and I came running.” Explained Anderson seeing Kurt cornered by that big and menacing guy.

“You!” Dave turned to Anderson, and his once peaceful eyes were clouded with anger.

“Blaine, watch out! He's insane!” Kurt said.

“Insane!?” Dave turned to Kurt, his eyes flashing with anger. “You didn't think I was insane when you spread your legs for me in the back seat of my car!” Shouted Karofsky to Hummel.

“That happened almost three years ago. Are you sick!?” Kurt felt his face heat with revolt and shame.

“Three years and you are still the same arrogant and insensitive _whore_ ever! Rubbing his _gaying_ in our face.” Karofsky barked taking a step closer to Kurt, he was foaming with rage and his eyes were fixed on the boy.

Kurt had already put up with a lot of that nut, he was fed up. Without thinking he advanced on Karofsky, but this time the big man was prepared for him. When Kurt came Dave turned his big torso and like a lever punched his stomach, Kurt had never been hit like that before, it was like one ton had been sinking into his abdomen, he widened his eyes and let out a hoarse cry squirting red saliva through his mouth.

“No! You coward!” Blaine was in a panic. He saw when Hummel's body fell to the floor like a pile after that violent punch in the belly. Karofsky's size was absurdly uneven around Kurt, obviously a punch like that would do quite a bit of damage.

“Ohhh, did the _fairy_ hurt? He's an incredibly pale little thing, isn't he?” Karofsky mocked watching Kurt curl up on the floor in pain.

“Get away from him, your lunatic! I know you tried to kill Sebastian!” Cried Anderson.

Karofsky turned to Blaine, as if he only remembered him now. His mind seemed to work again after the rage, he had beaten Hummel, he had almost killed the cuddly at Scandals, by now the police were already on his trail, it was bullshit to follow Hummel.

“I have to get out of here!” Dave said to himself.

“It's over, Karofsky!” Shouted Blaine. “I will call the police!”

“Call, my ass!” Shouted Karofsky. He needed to get away, so he came forward with his heavy body against Blaine, giving a shoulder against the executive's chest.

Everything was happening too fast. Blaine felt the air go away with the knock on his chest, he took several steps back, releasing the door. Karofsky took advantage and closed his hand in one fist and slammed the other in the chin. Blaine blacked out on the dusty ground, and Dave ran away, he wasn't going to get caught.

“Blaine!” Kurt groaned dragging himself on the floor, holding his very aching stomach, but the situation of the groom was worse, Anderson had erased. With no further options, he pulled out his cell phone, asking for help, ignoring his own pain.

**$$$**

When Blaine regained consciousness, he noticed that his head hurt and he was sick, he was in a fucking hospital room. His heartbeat accelerated, startled, but Kurt was in the armchair by the bed flipping through a fashion magazine.

“Kurt, are you okay? That guy hit you.” Anderson groaned worriedly, getting up on the bed so fast he was dizzy.

“Whoa! Slowly.” Kurt was immediately beside him, pushing him back to the bed.

“God! I'm going to throw up,” Anderson took a deep breath, feeling the sickness improve.

“You will get better, just rest.” Said Hummel. “The doctors did a CT scan and everything is fine, it's just a mild concussion.

“How about you? He hit you!” Asked Blaine still with his eyes closed.

"I'm fine," Kurt said, holding his belly and making an expression of pain. “I am medicated, they said I had a spleen injury, but nothing to worry about.” Explained Hummel.

Suddenly Blaine leaned his head against the pillow and started to cry softly, he was so scared that that patient had hurt Kurt the same way he did Sebastian. He was so scared that things had reached that point.

“Blaine, everything is fine, dear.” Kurt said softly, taking his hand affectionately.

“I was so scared,” Anderson said moved. “I came to visit Sebastian, and I was terrified that one day I would be in a hospital bed alone. Please, Kurt. Stay with me!”

“I will always be with you,” promised Kurt.

“I love you!” Said Blaine and buried his face in the chest of the groom crying.

“Oh, dear. It's all right. Let's be fine,” Hummel hugged him, the scene was unusual, he was usually the most sensitive of the two, but today it was his turn to give the support and affection that Blaine needed, so he wrapped his arms around the man's back. let him cry against his body.

**$$$**

Blaine slept again, when he woke up, he was much more rested and painless. Kurt entered the room smiling cheerfully, which meant he must have gone through his facial care sessions.

“Did it dawn?” Asked Blaine.

“It is already day. Carole is staying with Dad today and I'm taking you to the Westerville apartment,” Kurt said delivering Blaine's clothes. “The doctor will come in a short time to sign your discharge.”

“Kurt,” Anderson interrupted him. “I didn't tell you why I came back to Lima.” He said.

“I wanted to think it was to surprise me, but do I know that Karofsky also hurt Sebastian?” Kurt pouted, the kind that made Blaine want to kiss him, but it wasn't the time.

"That boy almost killed Sebastian," said Blaine, changing.

“Blaine, he was the one who sent the video to my father, it was Sebastian behind everything at Scandals,” said Kurt.

“Sebastian is here in the hospital, on the third floor, room 306. I came to see him. Karofsky destroyed his face that night at Scandals,” Blaine spoke sadly.

Hummel was shocked. He was torn between feeling avenged, or feeling bad for Sebastian. That guy had done something with serious consequences for his father and Kurt didn't forgive him for that, but he also didn't want anyone to suffer.

“Baby, the emotion of the video may have anticipated things, but your father would be sick sooner or later if he didn't start taking care of himself.” Anderson started saying carefully.

“Don't you dare defend this asshole!” Kurt walked away.

“Baby, I'm sorry, Sebastian was wrong, but I was sorry. He may have been a cruel monster, but the way he is disfigured, I would not wish for anyone,” said the executive.

“Get dressed soon, we don't have all day to talk about Sebastian. I'll wait outside,” Kurt said hurt and left without waiting for an answer.

Kurt went out into the halls until his feet took him to the third floor, more precisely in room 306. His eyes widened when he saw how Karofsky had left his rival, Blaine was right, he was disfigured. Strangely, Kurt couldn't find satisfaction in that, he was mortified and shocked, actually. Again, her fiancé was right, no one deserved that, not even someone as cruel as Sebastian.

“Did you come to see the monster I became?” Smythe groaned in a crisp voice, it was almost impossible to identify what he was talking about.

“I ... I ...” Kurt bit his lip, speechless. He approached, in the half-light the man's condition was chaotic, his face was a swollen mess full of grotesque and inflamed spots. Kurt thought he might be sick.

“Get out!” Sebastian said in a small voice. Tears began to flow from his injured eyes.

“I'm sorry for you being here, Sebastian, although you were the one who sought it out when you met someone as unstable as Karofsky.” Kurt said.

“Now Blaine is yours,” Smythe cried, Kurt almost couldn't understand. “I'm horrible and he will prefer his perfect doll face to that of a disfigured monster.”

“Blaine doesn’t care about appearances, although you are really ugly, horrible in fact, but you can do a plastic surgery and there are some professional makeups for scars…” Kurt was saying when a crockery jar hit the wall, missing your head for very little.

“Get out!!!” Sebastian was agitated, raising that wobbly voice.

“Please, you need to leave!” Said the nurse coming to the room. “And you will pay for that amount!” She informed seeing the shards on the floor.

Kurt left the room, he now understood what Blaine meant. As cruel as Sebastian Smythe was, all she could feel for him at that moment was a pity. Now he was as ugly a man on the outside as he was on the inside. Sighing Hummel made his way up to Blaine's floor, where the man was already waiting for him in the hall.

“I'm sorry,” Blaine spoke as soon as he saw Kurt approach.

“I love you!” Kurt cut him off, pulling him in for a tender kiss, it was his apology.

“Let's go home, Baby,” said Anderson and they left hugging.


	12. Fraud in the company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this fic Kurt applied for NYADA together with Rachel, she passed and he did not. So, he applied again for the second semester even though he was not doing very well (we will know that later) he received the acceptance letter that Blaine hid. So, his last chance is to sign up for the winter festival to try the first seed next year.

**S** ebastian was recovering, the police sought Karofsky now also for attacking Blaine and Kurt, but the man had gone.

Meanwhile, Burt Hummel felt strong enough, he was waiting for the doctor to come and sign the hospital discharge papers. While was waiting he worried about Kurt, as always in his life. Carole said Kurt went to drive his fiance home after a fight with Dave Karofsky, and Burt knew the guy was the same boy in the video. And knowing that Kurt had a fiance was scary. She remedied by saying that Kurt would tell them everything as soon as they went home.

The oldest Hummel just didn't want anyone to hurt Kurt, that was always his worst fear. His son was different, Burt knew from an early age, the boy was too sensitive, people like him weren’t easily accepted in a small town like Lima. As Kurt grew and his differences became more and more apparent, he was repudiated and rejected by the other children, by the parents of the other children, leaving only Burt and Beth as his support circle. Soon Elizabeth was gone, since then it was just the two of them. When Kurt understood himself as a homosexual Burt was sure that nothing would be easy for his son, Kurt was going the most painful way.

“Burt, dear!” Carole burst into Burt's room smiling with discharge papers in hand.

“That is...”

“You are free to go home,” she waved the documents in the air.

“And Kurt?” He asked concerned for his son.

“He'll be here in a few minutes, it's time for you to change clothes,” Carole replied going to help her husband.

Kurt had received the results of the exams he did because of the punch in the stomach that caused an injury to the spleen and was called to the office of Dr. Maya Sanz Chang, he read at the door of the office “Gynecologist and Obstetrics” and was unable to associate the that a spleen injury would have to do with a gynecologist.

“Kurt Hummel?” The woman with strong oriental features sitting behind the table called as soon as he put his head into the room. “I was just analyzing your ultrasound scan, sit down, please,” she said showing the chair in front of her table. He sat on the edge of the chair, very uncomfortable. At the age of 12 Kurt had visited a gynecologist after an incident at school, that's how he found out about his pseudohermaphroditism condition. 

“You must already be aware of the condition?” She asked gently.

“About my foreign sexual organs? I am aware, could you tell me why I am here?” Asked Kurt bitterly.

“There is nothing strange when we talk about physiology, dear.” Maya said softly. “There may be an abnormality, but it is not unnatural. Did you know that 1 in 5000 children are born with some kind of intersexuality? You are very special, boy,” she informed him with a charming smile. 

“I always knew I was unlucky.” Kurt replied rolling his eyes, reactive. The issue was not yet well resolved for him.

“Ok, I called you because I had never seen a case like yours before, you are very special, dear. You have a complete and functional female reproductive system. I would like to put myself at your disposal if you need any guidance on contraceptive methods,” she said.

“What do you mean by functional? I don't need contraception,” he said defensively.

“Kurt, given the right conditions, if you are in your fertile period and have sexual contact you could get pregnant...” Maya tried to explain.

“I can't... get pregnant!” He said, it was absurd. “I cannot... immature organs... without tubes...” stammered Kurt.

“Honey, I'm saying you could, it's all here,” she said showing the ultrasound and continued. “I would like to do more exams...”

“I cannot! I don't live in Lima and I have to go back to New York,” Kurt almost shouted getting up, dragging his chair in denial. “When I get back there…” He stammered apologetically. Before Maya could stop him, he was in the corridor, running away from the woman and completely disturbed.

Human reactions could be strange. Kurt chose to ignore the meeting with Dr. Maya, postponing the moment to face the problem. It was just too much to handle and he chose to miraculously wait for things to work out. For the next few days Kurt was completely involved in Burt's recovery, he didn't give himself the opportunity to rethink the sensitive issue of becoming pregnant. So, he decided that on his return to New York he was going to see a doctor and be sure of his condition before opening up with Blaine.

**$$$**

Eventually the days went by. Blaine and Kurt spoke only through messages and Skype, at Aim things were going at a fast pace, the launch of the mall would happen in days and now without Sebastian, who was still away recovering, things got even more complicated.

“Blaine, can you hear me?” Wes snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face.

“Thinking about the fiancé.” Smiled Nick.

“What did you say?” Asked Anderson.

“I was talking about the wedding documentation, but it looks like you didn't pay attention to anything, you are stuck to that phone all the time,” said Wes curiously, he had never seen Blaine act like this before. “You look like a teenager living your first crush,” smiled Wes.

Oh yeah. Blaine was thinking about her future husband. Remembering all the times he was with Kurt, and how amazing they were in bed. Thinking about Kurt brought that feeling of smiling without meaning to.

“That's exactly how I feel, young and in love for the first time,” Blaine joked. “Now let's work. Nick, I need a report with all the contracts generated by the Sebastian sector, without him around here I received some invoices to approve, but the accounting didn't match, and I have to be not a mistake but a fraud,” he said returning to executive mode.

**$$$**

Back in Lima Burt was recovering, Kurt was going back to New York at the weekend, they were going to need to address some issues. 

That afternoon, father and son were sitting in front of the TV, Burt watched a football game and Kurt flipped through a fashion magazine, both in silence until Burt sighed and turned off the TV, it was time for the conversation.

“Ok, you first or me?” Asked Burt.

Kurt placed the magazine on the coffee table and looked at his father anxiously, he still needed to tell about Blaine, the wedding and the loss of the workshop, and mostly they would need to talk about the video.

“Kurt, there is something...” Burt sighed looking at the floor. There was no easy way, so he decided to do the simple and start at the beginning. “Before I got sick, I was reading my e-mails,” Burt said carefully. “When I saw a video of you in the back seat of a car,” Burt spoke pausing to study his son's reaction, as Kurt did not move, he continued. “You were with a boy,” said the father, again waiting for a reaction, but Kurt was silent there. “Why were you in that car with that boy?”

“I… don't know what to say,” Kurt whispered with tears in his eyes.

“I saw the video, child. Isn't there a lot to say but explain why you were in that situation?” Said Burt, and approached the boy.

Kurt walked away, cowering in the corner of the couch, trembling. The greatest humiliation of his life and his father had seen, he wanted to die of shame. Would the ghastly mistake of his first time ever chase him for life?

“I knew about bullying, why didn't you say about this video?” Asked Burt, irritated by the boy's silence.

“What do you want to hear?” Kurt asked, crying. “That I made the biggest mistake of my life having my first time in the back seat of a car with a Neanderthal that only hurt me? And that it was horrible, painful, humiliating and traumatic?” Kurt shouted.

“Why didn't you say anything? You should have talked to me, boy!” Burt countered.

“I was ashamed!” Kurt cried. “I felt disgusted with myself for letting Karofsky touch me, and I was afraid that you would see me with a slut.” he said miserably.

“I would never think that of you...” Burt tried to speak.

“Did you see the video!” Interrupted Kurt. “I let him touch me and hurt me, I hoped it would be good, but in the end it was just disgust and pain and I just wanted to get out of there and forget my pathetic first time, I just wanted to forget!” Cried Kurt, shrinking.

"I just don't understand, child," said Burt, lowering his voice. “I raised you to be more than that, why accept having your first time with an asshole?” Said the father.

“I needed to know what it was like to have someone, Dad," Kurt said miserably. “Until then no one had ever been interested in me, I believed that Karofsky could make me feel special, I was a fool.”

Burt sighed. He would give anything so that Kurt didn't have to get hurt like that. He moved closer to his son and hugged him. Kurt clung to his father, crying in his chest and asking for forgiveness after forgiveness.

“You are special, child, you just have to believe it.” said the man sadly. How many more times would he still need to lick Kurt's wounds until he learned to fight his own fights? Burt didn't know what to do. It wasn't as if an adult had dragged Kurt into forced sex in the back of a car, and despite the video, what his son reported was a sexual experience between two irresponsible teenagers. The only thing left for Burt was to hold Kurt in his arms and promise that everything would be okay.

“Please don't hate me,” Kurt asked humbly, a little more calmly, after the crying crisis.

“I will never hate you. You are my son!” Promised the mechanic.

“I... I met a man...” Kurt said, starting unsure.

“Blaine Anderson, from Anderson`s Aim,” said Burt taking Kurt away from his arms.

“Yes, but how...” said Kurt.

“Carole told me, but I didn't want to press and I waited for you to come to me. And I'm glad you came,” said the father, understanding. “He is the president of the company that is going to build a mall in Lima. His lawyers came to buy the workshop land. I believe that was how you met?” Burt asked

Kurt nodded and started talking about Blaine, the mall and the lot. He said that one of Aim's partners had contact with the Warblers, and that Blaine had saluted the debt in exchange for a marriage agreement. He also talked about how generous Blaine was in paying for Burt's medical treatment and how everything had changed when they really fell in love.

“Are you telling me that you agreed to marry Anderson to pay off the Warblers' debt and to pay for my treatment?” Asked Burt in shock.

“Yes, in the beginning it was,” Kurt confessed timidly. “I didn't know what to do, I thought you were going to die, I'm sorry for the workshop.”

"It's not your fault, child," said Burt. “Things were terrible, the big chains are swallowing small businesses.” he said and shrugged.

“But, the workshop...”

“It is not the workshop I am concerned with. It is you. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for my debt, I want you to be happy!” Said Burt. 

“I am happy, father. I love Blaine. He makes me feel… special,” said Kurt.

Burt laughed and patted his son on the shoulder, then pulled him into a hug. He did not like the idea of Kurt marrying an almost stranger who had approached him out of interest, as for the workshop, Burt knew he would lose sooner or later in exchange for the debt to the Warblers.

“Alright, I'll trust your judgment. But I want to meet this Blaine,” said Burt.

**$$$**

Blaine came to Lima over the weekend to dine at the Hummel and pick up Kurt. He, who was a man used to facing receptions with politicians and important businessmen, did not remember feeling so nervous before, but he had also never met the father of a boyfriend before, he had never had a boyfriend before. But there he was standing at the Hummel door with flowers and chocolates.

The door opened and Burt Hummel stared at him, even though he recovered the man looked menacing. Burt watched his son's fiance. The guy was short, with dark hair in a gel hairstyle, the green bow tie matching the shirt did not go unnoticed. He was young despite 30. Blaine in turn noticed for the first time how different father and son were, the guy standing at the door was big and truculent, when Kurt was small and delicate.

“Mr Hummel, it is a pleasure to see you finally standing,” Blaine said, extending his hand politely.

“Just Burt,” said Kurt's father accepting the hand of the future son-in-law. “My father used to say that we know a man by the handshake, I don't know exactly what he meant, but yours is one of those strong and determined, I hope you are like that in life too, Kurt deserves that.” Burt said.

“Dad, don't scare him,” said Kurt from behind the older Hummel.

“I thought it might work and he would give up,” said Burt with a shrug.

Strangely, Blaine felt good, Burt had a keen sense of humor, he was definitely a good man. It was easy for Blaine to sit in front of the TV and discuss football with the future father-in-law, just as it was easy to talk to Carole, who was friendly and motherly. The feeling of welcoming inside the Hummel residence was immense and Anderson, it would be good to be part of that family.

At the table they laughed at the expense of Kurt's childhood, with a taste for high-heeled shoes and feminine makeup, Blaine smiled at the time Kurt spent three days in Cinderella's dress after his five-year birthday party, only agreeing in giving up the costume after Burt managed to hide one of the transparent sneakers in a cookie jar while the boy slept, it was so hard to imagine Burt Hummel being sweet to his son dressed as Cinderella.

“It was a good party,” said Burt, homesick, when Kurt and Carole went to the kitchen to get dessert. “But, not amused,” he said lowering his voice. “Should you be imagining a rude man like me participating in the eccentricities of a five-year-old boy dressed as a Disney princess?”

“In fact, I was,” Blaine confessed.

“If you look at the pictures of his birthdays you will see that he had no friends, it was always me, Elizabeth and him,” Burt said. “Do you imagine how difficult it was for a poor child in Lima to understand that there were differences between boys and girls, I never knew how to say such a thing without him crying or locking himself in his room for a whole day.”

Blaine could imagine. His own father would never have left him close to a boy who dressed as Cinderella, himself as a child he would have found it strange. Kurt must have suffered oscillating between the world of girls and the world of boys, without ever feeling really welcomed. Today, being openly gay, Blaine understood that there was no such absurd, world of girls or boys, it is just a world and everyone is free to be happy.

“I… don't know what to say,” said Blaine.

“Just listen, then,” said Burt. “Kurt is a physically different man, but he grew up surrounded by a lot of love and acceptance, I hope you understand and respect that,” said Burt in a warning tone. “Kurt likes you and I am not opposed while he is happy,” Burt spoke lowering his voice even more. “Just don't hurt him and we'll be fine,” concluded the man.

The course of the night went smoothly. The Hummel’s acted like a real family and Blaine thought it was the first time he was not on trial. The dinner was light and pleasant.

**$$$**

Kurt returned to New York disappointed when he didn't receive a letter from NYADA, he was sure he would be accepted to start in the second semester. It remained to register for the winter festival that would happen in a few months and try to get a place for next year. The days went by and the proximity of the wedding and Fashion Week drove away thoughts about NYADA, another thing that fell into total oblivion was the subject of pregnancy.

Meanwhile, things were happening at Aim that required Blaine's time. That afternoon the group of auditors delivered the long-awaited reports.

"There is no other explanation, sir," said Trent, the head of accounting. “This is fraud,” he said and the room was silent. “Auditors need to analyze other accounts, but this gap has been going on for more than 10 years,” warned Trent.

“It's a real bomb,” hissed Nick, shaking his head in disapproval.

“Cold notes from shell companies and fraudulent contracts closed under the management of Thomas Anderson,” agreed Trent showing the spreadsheets and notes.

“My own father?” Blaine was in shock, he had a terrible relationship with Senator Anderson, but then talking about clothes was too much. 

“Your father is a politician and a businessman. You are not so naive as to think that he never did anything wrong. These things are part of that position,” Santana said, shrugging.

“Not now, Santana! This is a crime,” Blaine shouted angrily, and the room went silent again.

“Okay!” she flinched, so Blaine screamed with such anger it was serious.

“All these notes went through Sebastian,” said Blaine.

“Apparently, yes, it's a well-planned coup, boss. And I'm afraid the mall is being used as a big slush fund,” said Wes.

“What will you do?” Asked Nick.

“We will continue with the shopping and nothing left this room,” said Blaine. “Trent, I want you to follow the auditors' work personally and I want to be informed of any new evidence,” he said. “Now, please, get out!”

“But, Blaine...” Wes still tried.

“I want to be alone,” said the boss, not the friend.

As soon as everyone left the room, Blaine sniffed, punching the table, releasing all the trapped emotion. It was great to discover that his own father and best friend were corrupt. Blaine was disappointed. Years ago, he traded NYADA for this world of lies and intrigue, Trent said it happened 10 years ago, so while he worked hard to bring the company to the top his father and the Smythe were fattening their own pockets with dirty money. He was the president now, and he had given up a lot to see his father and Sebastian ruin everything. He swore that he would put an end to that scheme and put the culprits in prison. 


	13. I want to be your hero

Everyday auditors discovered new irregularities in the company's accounts and the and the atmosphere at company was getting heavier. Blaine couldn't understand how it had been going on for so many years right under his nose and he was frustrated.

“You have a terrible face,” said Santana entering Blaine's office to leave some spreadsheets for the next meeting. “You're not having sex, are you?”

“What do you want, Santana? I really don't have the heart for your sharp comments today,” said Blaine looking up at the Latin woman standing in front of him.

“Hum! Are you nervous? It is lack of sex, I’m sure it is,” she said without bothering herself.

“You know it's not going to do any good to blame yourself for having a swindle father and a cretin best friend, don’t you?” she said and rolled her eyes in that indifferent way. “Why don't you take a day off and take your little _toy_ _to fuck_ on a deserted beach? It would help to improve your sour face. Have you ever stopped to think that not everyone needs to put up with their bad mood? Although _Lady_ Hummel doesn’t look like a hurricane in bed, go to the “ _VIP”_ or any of those little hell you usually go to to relieve yourself…”

“And why don't you shut up?” Shouted Blaine, exploding. ”You are always saying what others should do and I am sick of it.”

“Of course I am, I am smarter than all of you” she said stepping back with her cry.

“You are just a gossipy, nosy and selfish secretary who acts as if you are better and smarter than everyone else in this damn company, but who at bottom is just an unresolved, envious, cruel and prejudiced lesbian!” blurted Blaine. “Get out of my room!”

  
  


Wes was almost knocked over when Santana ran past slamming the door. Nick sighed looking at his friend and the two men stopped in front of the presidential office door.

“He made Santana Lopez cry. Unbelievable!” said Nick startled.

“So, my friend, it's time for us to take action,” exclaimed Wes and taking a deep breath opened the door.

“What do you want!? I don't want to see anyone!” Blaine shouted from behind his desk.

"It's worse than I thought," murmured Nick to Wes.

“You made Santana cry. You urgently need a break, ” Wes said bravely.

“Maybe you just need to have sex,” Nick said tentatively.

“Did everyone take the day to talk about sex?” Blaine sighed angrily, but maybe everyone was right, he and Kurt had been so busy lately.

“Blaine, my friend, you need to relax. How about sleeping cuddled up with your pale little thing?” suggested Nick with a shrug.

“Exactly!” said Wes. “You will call Kurt and ask him to go to sleep on the penthouse tonight and you will enjoy every bit of your fiance until you have a clear head.”

  
  


****$$$** **

  
  


So, the plan was put together. Blaine cooked, set the table with his best serving of French crockery and goblets of crystals and golden candlesticks, turned off the lights and set the wine to freeze at the right temperature and texted Kurt asking him to come. Then he took a relaxing bath, put on the cologne Kurt loved, and sat down to wait. Santana, Wes and Nick were right, he needed sex.

Everything was perfect, romantic dinner by candlelight, wine and they would end the night having torrid and lascivious sex until dawn, just one more ingredient was missing, the main one in fact: Kurt Hummel.

The hours went on, Blaine sent more messages, the dinner grew cold and the wine heated up. And the more the hours went by the more Blaine became frustrated. When Kurt finally appeared it was after midnight.

“I texted you!” Blaine opened the door angrily.

“I know honey. I just saw you it just now,” said Kurt with a peck on the new lips. “Rachel made the shrimp pie and we got lost talking,” he explained in an apologetic tone. “Please, don't fight with me,” and then he did that cute little pout that had immense power over Blaine's bad mood.

“If you have already eaten we can skip the romantic dinner. Let's go to the bed!” Blaine said hurriedly and pulling Kurt by the hand went up the stairs.

But, nothing with Kurt was so simple. He hardly went to bed without doing his hydration session. So Blaine was lying, frustrated, looking at the ceiling while waiting for his fiance.

“Poor Rachel,” Kurt said when he finally came to bed. “She is so depressed. I told you about Finn. It will be 3 years since we lost him,” he said sadly.

“Okay, come to bed!” Blaine chose not to talk about Finn all he needed less was his fiance crying because of a deceased and hot stepbrother. Today Blaine didn't want to be a nice guy, he wanted to be a guy who had sex.

“OK, surly” smiled Kurt sinking into the covers. He snuggled up to Blaine, playing to warm his feet on the groom's thigh and then gave him a soft goodnight kiss pressing his face on Anderson's neck and with very little time his breathing was gaining that slow pattern of someone who is about to sleep .

There was no way Kurt was going to sleep that night. Blaine moved his shoulder hard, making the boy's head slide to the mattress with a soft stroke.

“Oh, Blaine!” Kurt let out a little cry, but the man had already gotten rid of the blankets and was straddling his hips, pinning his wrists above his head.

“While you were being a good friend to that annoying girl I was here...” Anderson said, punctuating his sentence with a rub of his hard cock against Kurt's pelvis.

“Were you…” Hummel's eyes widened.

"Waiting for you for a romantic dinner," said Blaine.

“Oh, dear!” Kurt pouted innocently. “Rachel needed a friendly shoulder.”

“And I need your hot ass!” Blaine teased taking the other's mouth in a hot kiss.

“I… you… said… Oh…” Kurt tried to speak, but his mouth was taken by Blaine's full lips with each attempt. Then Anderson's hands released the groom's slender wrists and flew shakily to open the pajama top. The silk slowly slid down Kurt's shoulders until it was discarded.

“Don't say anything, just let me touch you,” demanded Anderson excitedly.

Blaine didn't want to talk, it was clear that he wanted action much more than words that night. He used force and spun Kurt around on one impulse, turning him on his stomach, and in a quick stroke he pulled on his pajamas and underwear leaving that pale body at his disposal. His hands ran down the shoulders, down the back until they reached the delicate depression where the spine ended and Kurt's butt started.

“Han, Blaine...” Kurt groaned softly and smiled contentedly sinking his face into the pillow.

Blaine felt his penis pulse seeing the perfect round butt, he squeezed each of the fluffy parts feeling the soft texture, maybe it was because the yoga, but he thought that ass was getting bigger and better to be squeezed. Unable to take any more, he removed his own clothes, freeing his already leaking hard penis, and bent down to kiss Kurt's voraciously butt, leaving a trail of saliva and desire with each kiss and lick. The taste that Kurt's skin tasted good was almost an aphrodisiac.

“I am so hard. I waited for it all day, then all night,” said Blaine. “I want to come inside your ass. Will you let me open your ass?” he asked feeling hot and excited to use those words, Kurt usually preferred the mannerisms of romanticism, but today was Blaine's night and he was going to have sex his way.

“Hummmm!” Kurt sighed.

“Aren't you scared of my size getting into you?” Blaine continued playing his own dick, preparing yourself to invade Kurt's ass. “Kurt, Baby? Is it okay if I take your ass?” He asked, less confidently, since Kurt didn't answer. “Baby?”

After a brief silence Anderson fell over Kurt and could finally hear a low, steady snore, Hummel was asleep. Did he fall asleep!? They weren't going to have sex!?

Blaine wanted to cry. He wasn't going to have sex with Kurt sleeping, once at a college party he had sex with a drunk or drugged guy, it wasn't good. One of Anderson's sexual fantasies was to see every reaction in the other's body when he came. Irritated, he thought about shaking Kurt and slapping his ass, but thinking about those red, hot buttocks didn't help his arousal.

That night all Blaine wanted was to have meaningless and crazy sex, but the expectation was against reality and he ended up falling asleep after relieving himself in the bathroom with his own hand.

  
  


****$$$** **

  
  


Evidently there was no sex that night, but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen in the morning. When the day cleared Anderson stretched out on the bed and looking at Kurt asleep like an angel beside him made him get up. He felt blood pooling rapidly on his member and pulled Kurt close. Even though he felt like a puppy hanging from people's legs, Blaine rubbed himself in the other man's ass without shame, he needed it, Kurt would understand.

Morning sex was perfect, that in Blaine's opinion, was one of the advantages of letting someone sleep in your bed. He used to have sex with Sebastian in Harvard and classes were always more bearable after sex.

“Blaine!” Kurt groaned and stretched. “Oh, you're wide awake,” he smiled feeling the hardness playing against his ass.

“You let me down yesterday darling,” said Anderson, had literally stayed in the hand.

“Poor thing,” Kurt groaned. “Let me make it up to you.”

Minutes later Blaine relaxed against the pillows while Kurt sucked on him. And as that mouth slowly swallowed him, the problems were escaping the executive's head, all that was left was the wet and hot sensation involving his member. When Kurt swallowed him whole, he let out a series of small moans. His glans glided until it hit Hummel's throat, which Blaine found very exciting, his hips moved automatically making movements against the boy's face causing the head of his penis to hit his throat.

“Oh God! I'm coming!” Blaine said rolling his eyes and squirted a stream of sperm, Kurt choked on the first stream. Then the morning that had started with the magnificent blowjob went completely wrong.

Anderson heard the choking noise, which was strange since Kurt was always very enthusiastic about oral and had what would commonly be called a deep throat, but he had choked and was now wide-eyed and an expression of almost comical panic on his face, pale and flushed at the same time. That scared little face only made Blaine's penis spasm again by spreading a new wave of semen into the groom's mouth, the mood was undone, Blaine knew from Kurt's face.

Hummel made a strange and uncomfortable grimace when the second splash of sperm filled his mouth he couldn't swallow, suddenly all he could smell was the musky smell of the penis and the peculiar taste of the warm semen filling his mouth, he was going to vomit, his his stomach turned, in a second he moved away from the hard member, a thread of saliva mixed with semen escaped his lips and he started to choke and cough, the plan was to get to the bathroom, but unfortunately there was no time and Kurt vomited his leg. Blaine.

The executive looked at him petrified, it was horrible. Her honey-colored eyes, startled, followed her leg. Hummel followed his gaze, he had vomited on Blaine Anderson's leg, humiliated he covered his mouth with his hands and ran to the bathroom.

Blaine was paralyzed on the bed. His penis gradually withered, he could not say it was the most unhappy sex of his life, because it rivaled his traumatic first time, when he failed to hold the sphincter and soiled him and his partner. Sighing, Blaine decided to move, Kurt was in the bathroom making those chilling choking noises.

“Baby, are you okay?” asked Anderson softly, what kind of question was that? Kurt had just vomited on his leg, he must have been humiliated.

When Kurt left the bathroom he looked so miserable with flushed cheeks and dull, reddish blue eyes, that Blaine felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry," said Kurt, embarrassed.

“Okay,” said Blaine.

“I can't believe I did that in front of you,” Kurt whispered and started to cry.

“Not in front of me, but in my pen,” Anderson said, before he could even shut up, and it made Kurt burst into tears.

“Don't cry, dear, it happens...” Blaine said regretfully and hugged Kurt, the boy was shaking in his arms.

“Sorry... for your bed and your leg. I'm going to change the sheets,” Kurt said in a small voice with his forehead resting on Anderson's shoulder.

“That is OK,” said Blaine rubbing the groom's back, knowing that Kurt was in no condition to fix anything, he was barely standing. “We'll see this later, first we'll clean you up, okay? Let's turn on the whirlpool and have a delicious bath with salts and flavorings, the ones you like,” he was guiding the lethargic boy to the bathroom.

“No, just a shower. 'm exhausted,” Hummel whimpered.

“Okay!” Blaine said knowing that the groom was very ill, Kurt Hummel refusing a salt bath in his glorious whirlpool bath as if the end of time was approaching.

When the warm water hit his muscles, Kurt sniffed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. Anderson noticed how soft the other was and hugged him keeping their bodies together. Carefully Blaine passed the sponge over Hummel's stomach, his chest rubbing against his nipples, shoulders and arms, he took care of his back in calm circles, when it was his buttocks turn he sighed, thinking to himself to focus on cleaning because thinking about the butt of Soapy, round Kurt wasn't helping to keep his penis asleep and all Kurt needed less was an awake penis pricking him, so Blaine tried to finish the shower as fast as he could.

“Are you feeling better?” asked Blaine concerned helping Kurt dry himself and get into pajamas.

“I’m tired,” replied Kurt in a slurred voice.

Back in the bedroom Blaine removed the sheets and protective cover from the mattress, lined the bed again with clean clothes, while Kurt waited dozing in the armchair.

“What a humiliation,” said Kurt miserably. “I threw up on you, grabbed your bed and gave you trouble. You must think I'm the most disgusting and pathetic guy in the world,” groaned Kurt, crawling under the covers.

“I am worried about you, dear. Nobody is disgusting for getting sick”, Anderson went to bed next to the groom and they hugged under the duvet. “Maybe it was Rachel's food,” he commented stroking Kurt's hair.

Kurt nodded with a frown. “I ate Rachel's shrimp pie with cream cheese, it wasn't good, but I ate it anyway while I heard her whine. Rachel is in the week of depression, is that next week will be 3 years without Finn,” explained Kurt.

“I'm sorry,” said Blaine, kissing the boy's forehead. “Finn, it was very important for you, wasn't it?”

"One of the most important people in my life," Kurt murmured, closing his eyes tiredly. “He was an incredible singer, a brave and noble leader, a little naive, but a big heart,” Kurt settled on Blaine's chest, which was warm and safe.

“The way you say he was a kind of hero,” Anderson said, and felt a heaviness in his heart, the delighted way in which Kurt remembered Finn bothered him.Okay, the guy was dead, but the size of the space that Hudson still occupied in his life was clear.

“And it was,” Kurt smiled. “Finn was a guy that people stopped to listen to...”

“He was your first love, did you stay?” Blaine was definitely jealous. Finn Hudson was everything he never was when he was young. The guy was tall and strong, secure, a defender on the school team and popular. Blaine was from the group of weird nerds, with weird, short hair. Only after going to Dalton did he form his own network of friends.

“I was in love with him since he defended me from bullies. He was the only one who cared, whenever Finn was around he forced them to let me take off my precious Alexander McQueen pieces before throwing me in the trash, again he even removed Art, who was in a wheelchair, from a chemical toilet after almost a whole day locking in there... our hero,” Kurt rambled. “And we had nothing. Finn was straight,” said Kurt at last.

“He shouldn't have let these guys throw you in the trash, Kurt,” said Blaine, upset. “The things you say don't seem like the attitude of a nice guy.”

“Blaine, we were teenagers. You don't understand, but there is enormous pressure on public schools,” Kurt grunted. “Finn was learning, he would have become a wonderful man.”

“Do you think I don't understand?” Blaine was really annoyed now, he pulled Kurt's head off his shoulder and looked at him doubtfully.

“You don't,” Kurt shrugged. “You don't know what a public school in Lima is...”

“Because I'm rich do you think I have no idea what you and your need Finn have been through?” Anderson spoke sharply. “Because I'm an Anderson do you think my life was perfect?” He raised his voice.

“No, of course not,” Kurt found Blaine's outburst weird. “It's just that you asked about Finn and you didn't understand when I said he was our hero. It's just that for some weird kids at the choral losers club Finn was like a beacon. I was thrown into dumpsters and pushed against lockers, and people used to walk away from me like I had a contagious disease, but when Finn, a beautiful and popular athlete, joined the choir it was like he was showing it to the whole school that we were only worth. He was our best example of a hero," Kurt said softly trying to make Blaine understand the extent of the admiration that Hudson caused not only in him, but in all other members of the choir.

“Fuck your hero! The guy was so brave he killed himself!” Blaine shouted, and shit, what was he doing? Kurt was ill. Why did he have to be such an idiot right now?

Kurt's eyes widened. He straightened up on the bed staring at hurt Anderson. Suddenly he was very pale and his eyes started to shine with tears.He walked away from Blaine as if he had been slapped, horrified by the words.

“Damn it, Kurt. I didn't mean it” Blaine spoke completely sorry and tried to get closer.

“Don't come near me!” Kurt shouted, jumping out of bed. “How can you tell me that?” He began to frantically search for his clothes.

“Where are you going? You are sick? It's cold outside!”

“I'm going away from you!” Hummel snarled, finding his pants. “You hurt the memory of one of the sweetest people I met. Finn doesn't deserve his contempt,” he was crying when he threw the man over his pajama shirt, grabbed his boots and ran.

Blaine cursed. Why did he have to go back to being the usual cold and selfish Blaine Devon Anderson and hurt Kurt with his silly jealousy? He was so in love with Kurt and wanted the boy to look at him with the same devotion that he looked at his father, or to talk about him with the same passion with which he remembered Finn. For now there was nothing he could do, winning Hummel would be a constant action that required time, patience and romantic attitudes.For now he had ruined everything, again.

**$$$**


	14. Like I never said goodbye

**R** achel was in front of the full-length mirror, there was a pile of her old-fashioned clothes on the bed while she was testing another inappropriately tacky combination of high school skirt and sailor collar shirt, but nothing looked good enough, today would be a great day, she was going to audition for an important role, and where was Kurt to help her? He would know exactly what to wear on such an occasion.

She was just thinking about calling him when she heard the metal sliding door open and slam shut and Kurt went straight to the bathroom.

“Kurt?” Rachel called worriedly poking her head out of the curtains that gave privacy to her room. He was throwing up again.

“Are you throwing up again? I think the shrimp pie didn't agree with you,” she said when she reached the bathroom door. “Are you alright?” he looked really bad.

“Do I look okay?” Replied Hummel sourly rinsing his mouth.

“I just thought that...”

“Sorry, Rachel. I shouldn't try to take your head off, you're just worried with me,” said Kurt in a regretful tone leaving the bathroom.

“That’s Okay,” she shrugged, but changed her mood quickly remembering her hard task, finding a perfect look for the occasion. “Never mind, I need your help!” She shouted jumping up and down. “Today is the test for Funny Girl, I need to be divine!” and euphoric came out pulling him by the hand.

Kurt sighed in resignation, making a disapproving face when he saw the pile of clothes strewn across the bed. After separating some possible pieces, the only ones that were saved in Rachel's wardrobe, he separated the makeup palettes and explained what shade she should wear with each look, but varying not only with the clothes she chose, but also with the lighting and even with the mood of the evaluators.

“Do I really need it all?” Asked her.

“Sure, honey,” Kurt said appropriately. “We stars are being evaluated all the time, from the first moment of the day. So, we always need to have our makeup flawless. Unfortunately you have a long way to go before you can understand how to be a real star” he said raising a perfect eyebrow.

“Oh!” Rachel shrugged.

“You got it? Makeup is a fundamental accessory in the look, everything needs to talk in a perfect harmony,” he said.

“I think so,” she didn't really understand, but she knew that her chances had increased considerably with Kurt's help. “You are incredible!” she said.

“What can I do if fashion is with me?” Kurt said rolling his eyes, but there was a dejected expression on his blue eyes and Rachel had noticed.

“Now that I no longer have to worry about what to wear, I can stop being selfish and ask why you have that sad face?” asked Rachel.

“Blaine was an idiot and we fought,” Kurt said with a sigh.

She nodded pulling him by the hand to the messy bed. “Oh, Kurt. I still have some time before I go to NYADA,” Berry said softly as her friend curled up on the bed, resting his head on her lap. “What did Blaine do this time?”

He closed his tired eyes and started to speak. “Blaine wanted to surprise me with a romantic dinner yesterday, but deep down it was an excuse to have sex, but I ended up falling asleep while he was kissing me.

“How did you get to sleep with that man kissing you?” Rachel was startled.

"I was getting tired," said Kurt. “The worst came in the morning,” he said. “When we woke up Blaine was in the _mood_ _just like me._ I thought he deserved some compensation for sleeping during the kisses last night and decided to do...” he blushed and stood up to show his friend a repetitive movement with his hand as if he were sliding up and down an invisible pipe next to his lips in a pout that elicited a laugh from Rachel.

“You mean you used your mouth. Did you do oral on him?” Rachel blushed furiously.

“Yes, you understand!” he said sharply and followed his report. “I don't know how it happened, but, Blaine came into my mouth and all I could do was choke and vomit,” Kurt said with a tragic expression.

“Kurt!” Rachel opened her eyes wide covering her mouth with her hands in astonishment.

"I threw up your damn shrimp pie on his leg," said Kurt devastated.

“Oh my God! This is depressing! No wonder he shooed you away,” she exclaimed terrified.

"He didn't chase me away," said Kurt bitterly. “He was incredibly sweet and careful with me, helped me clean and took me back to bed, so affectionate,” Kurt was saying dreamily, while Rachel was making cute sounds. “So I commented on the shrimp pie and how sad we were because of Finn, so Blaine wanted to know why we admired Finn so much, I said how amazing Finn was and how he was a kind of hero to us, losers and weirdos in the choir, but Blaine didn't understand and was furious. He yelled at me and said horrible things about Finn that I don't even have the courage to repeat,” Kurt concluded sadly.

“Finn was our leader! The most talented, brave and determined between us,” said Rachel stiffening sitting on the bed. Her expression changed from hurt to upset and then she was furious.

“I know, Rachel. That's what I tried to reason with him, but Blaine shouted that Finn was a coward for having...” Kurt stopped talking covering his mouth with sorry hands.

“He is a liar!” Rachel shouted rising dramatically.

“He knows how Finn died,” Kurt said sadly, the fact was that none of the Hummel, nor Rachel, or anyone who lived with Finn Hudson had the courage to accept the overdose that took him from them. Everyone blamed themselves for not having seen that, Finn should have given some sign that things were not going well, but that no one noticed until it was too late.

“Shut up!” She countered grabbing him by the shoulders emotionally. “Do not say! Do not say!” Rachel repeated crying clinging to Kurt.

“Rachel, maybe...” Kurt started uncertainly, holding the small girl by the wrists delicately “ Maybe it's time to let Finn go...” he also pleaded crying. But Rachel cut him away from him.

“Let him go? How, Kurt?” She cried now pointing her finger at her friend. “I'm not the one who was lucky enough to find Blaine. I can't move on, I still wake up in the morning waiting for my phone to ring with a good morning message from Finn and then I remember he is gone,” she vented collapsing on the bed.

“I'm sorry, dear,” Kurt said with a broken heart. “Finn would be devastated if he knew how you suffer, it's time to move on!” He spoke softly.

Rachel took a deep breath, no longer listening to any advice. She wiped away her tears and sniffled loudly, putting on a mask of tested resignation.

“Blaine Anderson is an idiot who knows absolutely nothing about Finn Hudson, he should bite his tongue before talking about my Finn!” she said. “Now if you'll excuse me, I've already wasted too much time, I need to touch up my makeup and pick up my selected clothes.” She pointed to the small pile they had separated next to the makeup cases. “The auditions for Funny Girl are waiting for me. Soon the world will know my talent!” said Rachel with a forced smile on her lips, but Kurt noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

“Ok, I'll let you get ready. And... break your leg!” he said sincerely.

“Sure! I will succeed!” Rachel and turned arranging the clothes shrugging.

“And Rachel. I'm sorry” he said leaving and closing the curtain behind him.

Rachel sighed and all of her rigid posture collapsed. She collapsed on the devastated bed, crying silently, covering her mouth with her hands.

Kurt plopped down on his own bed feeling unhappy. He didn't want to hurt his friend talking about Finn, he just wanted her to be able to move on and be happy. There was Blaine being an idiot, there was NYADA refusing to sign up for the winter festival, there was the wedding approaching, and then he sank his head into the pillow and burst into tears.

  
  


****$$$** **

It was lunchtime, and Blaine, Nick and Wes's favorite restaurant was starting to fill up, but they were already sitting at the usual table, near the column with the big palm tree.

“Did he throw up on you? Man, I need to try this with Samantha!” said Nick cheerfully.

“Who is Samantha?” Wes asked raising his eyebrow.

“The girl I'm going out with, I need to know if she likes this vomit thing too”

“For God's sake, shut up” Blaine said irritably making a shaking motion with his head. “He was sick! God!”

“So, you think Kurt doesn't like you? What's the problem?” Wes asked, completely ignoring Nick, he lacked patience with his friend at times.

“I am completely in love with Kurt, as you well know. And I wanted him to talk about me with the same love he talked about Finn” said Blaine pouting.

“Man, sometimes I have a hard time remembering that you are really 30,” said Nick, just the most childish of the three. “But, then, do you think he likes his deceased brother more than you?” Nick asked looking at Blaine. “The guy was his brother, and he's dead. It's natural that Kurt likes him and miss him, I love my brother myself, I know you don't like Cooper, but...”

“Is different!” Blaine interrupted him. “Finn was not his brother, he was the son of Kurt's stepmother, just as Cooper is not my brother, he is the son of my stepmother,” Blaine explained, why did it have to be so difficult to talk to Nick? And why did he still get advice from him?

“What Blaine is saying, Nick,” began Wes, who was always the most sensible. “It's just that he really likes Kurt, but he feels insecure because he doesn't know how to win him and he feels jealous because Finn was the popular guy that everyone loved” he summarized.

“He was tall and had wonderful hair” Blaine defended himself.

“Do you think Kurt had sex with Finn?” Nick asked curiously.

"Ignore him," Wes said, shaking his head at Nick.

“Finn was straight, but it was Kurt's first teenage crush” explained Blaine.

“But Kurt being in love with Finn is not a problem. The problem is how you're going to make him fall in love with you,” said Nick, with a burst of understanding. “Slowly and always, Blaine Anderson. One step at a time is the best approach. You don't just want to take the guy to bed, you want him to whisper your name every time he is in your bed” he said.

Blaine and Wes looked at each other in amazement. Was that smart advice from Nick?

“What do you suggest? I yelled at him and said that Finn was a coward” Blaine asked anxiously.

“What?” Wes stirred. “Kurt was sick, he talked to you about the 3 years of his half brother's death and you shouted at him? Blaine, I can't believe in you!”

“Not everything is lost. Kurt is a romantic guy. You must impress him. Think of things he really values” said Nick with an intelligent look.

“He already has so many Alexander McQueen pieces, but maybe a new scarf, he collects designer scarves” explained Blaine.

“No, no... You need something great. Something he really wants… like NYADA or like this Finn!” Nick nodded proud of himself.

“I can't buy NYADA for him and I can't bring Finn back either, the guy is dead!” replied Blaine dejectedly.

“I don't know what Nick means about Finn, but I think he can be right about NYADA,” Wes intervened calmly. “You could get a ticket for him to participate in the winter festival. You would be repairing your mistake,” said Wes.

“You hid his letter of admission,” said Nick, narrowing his eyes accusingly.

“The fact is that you can speak to Carmen Tibideaux and intercede for Kurt” said Wes.

“But, I haven't been to NYADA in such a long time, I don't know if I'm prepared to go back there” Blaine countered uncertainly.

“It's your best chance to win over Kurt. You need to fix your mistakes and become a better man to deserve the love of a boy like him, Blaine,” Wes advised.

“Kurt is a good boy, my friend. He does not belong to that Machiavellian business world. He's sweet and smooth, you just need to find a way to get to his heart” said Nick.

“Oh!” Blaine nodded. “I have an idea that will turn the tide in my favor,” he said victoriously. “I will join my world to his!” he said.

Blaine returned to NYADA. It had been years since he had even passed college. To forget something, you had to pretend it didn't exist, that was the approach he had used, but Kurt _forced him_ to remember his best days, and now he was there.

“I was wondering what would bring Blaine Anderson to my office after so many years, I thought you said you were not going to step here anymore” Carmen Tibideaux spoke from behind her big polished wooden table.

“Long time,” said Blaine watching her, the woman had changed little in these many years, she still wore bright colors and a huge colored turban, which gave her a mysterious and elegant look. “I'm here for the winter festival” he said.

“Oh!” Carmen stood up startled. “I knew that day would come” she smiled.

“What a day?”

“That you would return to us. You cannot escape fate, Mr. Anderson.”

“What do you mean?” He asked confused.

“Every year I reserve your spot” replied the woman.

“Do you mean you would have a place for me at the festival?” And Blaine was astonished. So many times he wanted to drop everything at Aim and beg for a chance to resume NYADA, and Carmen was telling him that he could have come back at any time, it was painful to think that way, that NYADA was always there waiting for him to come back and he never came back.

“I want the chance to participate in the winter festival, but not for me” Blaine finally said leaving aside his own frustrated feelings.

“I understand,” said Carmen disappointed. “It's for Kurt Hummel, I suppose. I heard you are engaged, ” she said slowly engaging her thick lips in an expression of disapproval. “It is not that he has no talent, he is a remarkable young man, but in the first audition I could not feel his soul, although it was impeccable. NYADA is looking for something more, something you have, Mr. Anderson. We are training artists here, people who are not afraid to show their vulnerabilities or what they hold in their hearts” she said.

“Kurt has the most beautiful and pure soul I have ever seen. He's sweet and fighter, he's an artist, the best of us,” Blaine said with passion. “And you already gave him that chance. You sent his letter of admission, ” he added angrily.

“Do you know?” Asked Carmen confused. “Mr. Hummel made a very good technical presentation, although I was looking for depth, so we had a withdrawal and accepted him, but he was not interested” she said looking like she was not going to reconsider.

“Believe me this is his life's dream,” Blaine hurried. “He never received that letter because I hid it” he confessed, feeling stupid for revealing this to the woman.

“I don't know why you would do that,” said Tibideaux. “But, I see that Mr. Hummel can handle his deepest emotions, the vigorous way in which he came to his defense is almost frightening. I'm impressed” she smiled.

“Nor do I know why I did it,” Anderson said. “But, Kurt moves me, he manages to get the best out of me”

“So, I'm going to write his invitation for a hearing to apply for a vacancy for the first semester of next year” Carmen said going to her desk.

“You go?” Blaine looked shocked, that woman was not known to back down in her decisions.

“Yes, I will! If he gets the best of you, he may not be the only one capable of bringing you back to the stage. Know that your spot will always be waiting for you while I'm here” she said.

“Hum?” Blaine asked.

“You were one of the most brilliant I've seen here, it would be a shame to lose you” Carmen said handing him Kurt's letter.

When Blaine walked through the corridors he felt like he had never left that place. His feet took him to the theater, where he performed so many times. Blaine felt that he was part of that place, of the stages, of art, and nothing that his father, Sebastian or the world could do could keep him from his truth.

“Blaine Anderson!?” Rachel's sick voice reverberated across the stage, spoiling the moment.

“Ah, it's you!” He turned discouraged, she was the last person Anderson wanted to see, but there was her fiance's best friend marching hard towards him.

“Kurt came home very bad, I never saw his hair or skin in that state” Rachel said, with bitterness.

“He didn't have time to do the hydration facial treatment in the morning” explained Blaine.

“Don't be sinic!” Kurt told me everything, everything!” The girl pointed her finger at the man's face. “I don't know what your problem is, nor do I care how you treat your fiance, but you won't touch Finn's memory in the name of your stupid jealousy. Finn was the most courageous person I knew!” She faced him.

Blaine could have hit back with her, at some point Finn Hudson was weak, he knew, everyone knew, but remembering the bright look Kurt had when he talked about the boy this morning, or even seeing little Rachel Berry defending him with nails and teeth made Anderson understand that Finn's memory brought out the best in people, he had no right to go against that.

“Sorry” Anderson said sincerely.

“Ah?” Rachel narrowed her eyes in surprise.

“I not only hurt Kurt and you, but Burt and Carole and everyone who loved Finn,” Blaine said. “Kurt told me how Hudson gave him a crumb of dignity by saving his designer clothes from the school bins, or how he joined the choir of losers, even though he was popular, brought hope and encouragement to his misfits. I was jealous, I admit. But now I understand that this could only be a spark, but it was much more than any other child had ever done for you” he said.

“You do not need to be jealous. Finn was super straight and even if he wasn't, he would never be interested in Kurt, Finn loved me” she said with her best superior air.

“I know I don't need to be jealous. Kurt loves me!” Blaine countered, lifting his chin proudly.

“Hmm!” Rachel groaned. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“I came to discuss matters with Tibideaux. And don't feel so sure of yourself on this stage, you'll soon have competition to match, darling” said Blaine and made a petulant expression coming out theatrically.

“You will return?” She asked and was alarmed, having heard stories about Blaine Anderson in NYADA, she feared that if he came back all the spotlights would be on him.

“It's not me you need to worry about, it's Kurt. He's the biggest star among us” said Blaine and having the taste of the last word left Rachel with her insecurities. Blaine had better things to deal with than putting up with that boring, childish girl. He had an arduous mission to conquer Kurt Hummel once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as the story starts a little crazy.  
> The English is not my native language, so I beg you to forgive mistakes


End file.
